A volta dos que não foram
by Imma-Be
Summary: Naraku arma mais uma emboscada para nossos amigos. O que acontecerá agora, que eles estão presos no mundo dos sonhos?
1. Num reino distante

Parte I - Ilusões  
  
Cap 01 - Num reino distante  
  
Era uma vez, num reino muito distante, uma linda princesa. Ela tinha belos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, chamava-se Kagome. Desde pequena ela revelava alguns poderes especiais, como purificar energias malignas e curar doentes, por isso, o rei Higurashi convocou uma sacerdotisa para ajuda-la a desenvolver seus dons e ensinar-lhe sobre o poder das ervas. A sacerdotisa chamava-se Kaede. Kagome começou a treinar muito nova, aos quatro anos de idade, por isso já se viam resultados surpreendentes. Todos viviam em paz naquele reino, pelo menos até hoje, o 16º aniversario de Kagome.  
  
O castelo estava muito movimentado, criados passavam para lá e para cá arrumando os preparativos para a festa, era um dia muito especial, o 16º aniversario da tão querida Kagome. Os preparativos eram calorosos, seria uma grande festa, onde todo o reino seria convidado. Porem, entre as árvores, alguém observa todo esse movimento. Um homem estranho cobria sua identidade com uma pele de babuino.  
  
- É hoje... - malicioso - hoje a jóia de quatro almas será corrompida novamente, será minha... Tanto a jóia quanto à bela princesa. Huahuahuahuahua! - homem misterioso - a velha estória se repetirá, e já que não pude ter Kikyou... Quero ver morta sua reencarnação e de brinde terei a jóia. - Nisso some, indo organizar o seu plano mirabolante.  
  
Num lugar ali perto, duas orelhinhas descansam sobre o galho de uma arvore, pensando no que não acontecera na sua vida até agora. Tinha vagado naquela floresta desde que sua mãe havia sido brutalmente assassinada por alguém que nunca conseguiram descobrir e seu pai, um grande e poderoso Taiyoukai, morrido também misteriosamente. As únicas pessoas que se importavam com ele e que o amavam sem preconceitos, independente do que ele era, haviam morrido há muito tempo. Seu pai e sua mãe. Agora ele estava só e sofria os preconceitos por parte de humanos por ser um meio youkai. Era esse o motivo que o levava a se isolar naquela floresta densa, que coincidentemente tinha o mesmo nome dele (floresta de Inuyasha) e muitas lendas sobre uma tal de jóia de quatro almas que era bem familiar para ele, mas ele não sabia o porque. Nunca aparecia no reino dos humanos e sofria muito com a solidão, apesar de não querer deixar transparecer seus sentimentos.  
  
No playground do castelo Kagome joga um jogo muito comum entre os nobres, um jogo muito parecido com tênis, com seu inseparável amigo, um filhote de youkai raposa perdido que havia sido salvo por ela enquanto passeava pelo castelo.  
  
- Pega essa Shippou! - Kagome grita e arremessa a bola com toda a força, Shippou não consegue rebater a bola, que passa por cima do muro do castelo e cai em algum lugar da floresta.  
  
- Ah não!!! - Kagome - Essa era a bola preferida do meu pai, eu tenho que ir lá recupera-la.  
  
- Não Kagome - Shippou - é muito perigoso, existem muitos youkais malvados na floresta.  
  
- Mas meu pai vai me matar quando souber que eu perdi a bola dele - Kagome se sentindo culpada - eu vou levar o meu arco e flechas, caso eu precise me proteger. Não se preocupe Shippou.  
  
- Mas Kagome... - grita Shippou - "Eu tenho certeza que o pai dela prefere perder a bola que perder a Kagome" pensa.  
  
- Espera Kagome, eu vou com você - grita Shippou indo atrás da garota.  
  
Nisso Kagome pula o muro do castelo. Seguida pelo fiel amigo Shippou.  
  
Num castelo misterioso, alguém planeja algo.  
  
- Hum... Você é muito desprecavida garota - ele fala enquanto observa as águas turvas de uma fonte no meio da sala, onde refletido está a imagem de Kagome e Shippou correndo em direção à floresta - eu podia te matar agora, mas vou deixar para depois, será mais divertido faze-lo na frente daquele meio youkai desprezível. Vou te enviar só um pequeno aviso do que está por vir, seus dias de paz logo vão acabar - ele estala os dedos e sai um youkai serpente monstruoso de dentro de uma cela escura - Quero que você a assuste... - Naraku - Mas não a mate agora, entendeu?  
  
- Sim mestre. - diz o monstro.  
  
- Em breve a verdade será revelada... - Naraku ri malicioso.  
  
Kagome vai adentrando a floresta junto com Shippou.  
  
- Eu acho que foi por aqui que ela caiu - Kagome  
  
- Kagome, eu acho melhor nós voltarmos, seu pai vai lhe perdoar por ter perdido a bola, mas não vai lhe perdoar por ter arriscado a vida entrando nessa floresta escura e sombria - Shippou  
  
- Ai Shippou, você fala muito, agora não adianta mais, nós já estamos aqui - Kagome  
  
- Mas como você é teimosa...  
  
Já era de tardezinha, Kagome ainda não tinha voltado e algumas pessoa já começavam a se dar conta do sumiço da garota. Uma criada que tinha aprontado o vestido que ela usaria esta noite estava procurando-a a horas, pois em breve iria anoitecer e Kagome tinha que se arrumar para a festa.  
  
Ainda deitado na arvore, Inuyasha acorda num sobressalto, estava sentindo uma presença conhecida, mas não sabia identificar de quem era, sentia apenas que era alguém muito especial de quem ele gostava muito.  
  
- O que... Mas que sensação estranha é essa? - Inuyasha - Porque eu tenho a sensação de que conheço esse cheiro... - Inuyasha confuso - eu devo estar ficando louco, minha vida foi sempre solitária, longe de humanos, e esse cheiro é humano - Se escora na arvore novamente - melhor deixar pra lá... - adormece de novo sentindo aquele doce aroma que de certa forma o deixava feliz.  
  
Kagome procura a bola no meio da floresta.  
  
- Eu tenho que achar logo essa bola, já está anoitecendo e dentro de poucas horas começará a minha festa, já devem estar sentindo minha falta - então entre alguns arbustos, ela avista a pequena bola. - Ah! Que bom, achei. - Kagome feliz corre para pegar a bola. Porém, quando ela vai botar a mão, entre ela e a mesma sai da terra um youkai horrendo, em forma de cobra.  
  
- Então é você... - diz o monstro - Eu vou te matar! - O monstro grita e avança nela, que desvia mais leva um corte no braço.  
  
- Droga... - Kagome - meu braço... Cadê o meu arco e flechas - olha par o lado e vê o seu arco e flechas no chão a alguns metros de distancia.  
  
- Kagome! - Shippou grita desesperado vendo a situação  
  
- Shippou! Saia daqui! - Kagome grita.  
  
  
Inuyasha acorda novamente, desta vez com um aperto no coração.  
  
- O que é isso... - Inuyasha - cheiro de sangue, talvez seja melhor eu verificar - e sai pulando de galho em galho floresta adentro.  
  
- Meu mestre disse pra eu não te matar, mas eu não tenho escolha, já que você parece deliciosa - o monstro diz lambendo os beiços, levado pela gula - vou te comer!  
  
Kagome tenta pegar o arco e flechas, mas não consegue ser rápida o suficiente, então fecha os olhos esperando o impacto do ataque do monstro. Porém, nada acontece. Quando abre os olhos vê o monstro retalhado no chão e atrás um garoto de cabelos prateados, olhos amarelos e duas estranhas orelhas de cachorro ainda em posição de ataque. "Mas... Porque eu fiz isso" pensa Inuyasha "eu não ajudo humanos".  
  
Kagome olha para ele.  
  
- Obrigada... - Kagome - Mas... Quem é você?  
  
Inuyasha não responde. Ela se aproxima e ele se afasta dela. - Cuidado! - Inuyasha grita e pega Kagome. Pulando e desviando da ultima tentativa da cobra de mata-la. Uma presa que tentou acertar nela.  
Inuyasha ainda está com Kagome nos braços. Quando percebe isso, cora da cabeça aos pés e solta ela, que cai de bunda no chão.  
  
- Ai... - Kagome reclama passando a mão na bunda dolorida - mas você é um grosso! Como pode fazer isso com uma dama? SENTA! - Kagome - "mas de onde foi que eu tirei isso?" - pensa. Fica surpresa com o resultado. O menino cachorro cai com a cara no chão.  
  
- Mas que droga, porque fez isso Kagome? - Inuyasha furioso - Então é para isso que serve esse maldito colar que eu nunca consegui tirar do meu pescoço!  
  
- Ei... - Kagome  
  
- Que é menina - Inuyasha emburrado limpando a roupa - O que é isso? - Kagome já pegando nas orelhinhas do meio youkai.  
  
- Ei! Solta as minhas orelhas! - Inuyasha berra.  
Ele não sabia porque, mas se sentia estranhamente a vontade com aquela humana, como nunca tinha se sentido antes. Ele então, faz com que ela solte suas orelhas num movimento brusco para trás.  
  
- Ei, você me salvou, obrigada. Não quer ir a minha festa de aniversario hoje? Meu pai adoraria te conhecer! - Kagome feliz. Ela também sentia como se o conhecesse e que algo muito forte os ligava. Afinal ela tinha um grande poder espiritual.  
  
- Eu não me misturo com humanos. - Inuyasha  
  
- Ah meu Deus! - O céu já mostra as primeiras estrelas - Eu estou atrasada, espero que você apareça na minha festa! - Kagome sai correndo de volta para casa. No meio do caminho encontra alguns cavalos do rei que estavam vindo para salva-la. Shippou pula de cima de um dos cavalos e corre para abraça- la.  
  
- Kagome! - Shippou feliz - Você está bem! Eu fui chamar ajuda, já que não podia te proteger.  
  
- Eu estou bem - Kagome esbanja um sorriso de felicidade ao ver o amigo.  
  
O rei Higurashi desce de uma das carruagens.  
  
- Papai... - Kagome cabisbaixa - desculpe...  
  
- Tudo bem Kagome, mas não faça mais isso. Você vale mais do que uma bola.  
  
- É mesmo, a bola... - Kagome lembrando.  
  
- Esqueça a bola filha, eu posso arranjar outra melhor, agora nós temos que nos preocupar em voltar logo para casa para você se arrumar para a sua festa. Os dois entram na carruagem. Os cavalos fazem a volta, pegando o caminho de volta para o castelo.  
  
Inuyasha permaneceu ali parado, lembrando daquele rosto tão familiar e do convite outrora recebido. Aquela humana era diferente, o tratava como uma pessoa normal, como somente, segundo ele, seus pais o trataram um dia. Seu coração dizia para ir aquela festa, mas lutava contra a razão e o medo de ser rejeitado. Sentou-se escorado em uma arvore e ficou a refletir. Foi quando percebeu uma bola branca em meio às plantas.  
  
"Ela deve ter deixado cair" Ele se levanta e pega a bola. - Kagome...  
  
  
Chegando ao castelo, Kagome vai para a torre mais alta seguida de algumas criadas que levam suas roupas.  
  
"Será que aquele menino estranho vem para a minha festa?" Kagome sentindo-se estranha "Eu acho que eu o conheço de algum lugar..." duvidosa "mas de onde..." - Será que vocês poderiam me deixar sozinha? - Kagome fala para as criadas - eu termino de me arrumar.  
  
- Mas o rei nos mandou te ajudar - fala uma das criadas  
  
- Por favor. O Shippou me ajuda - Kagome pede  
  
- Tudo bem majestade - criada - qualquer coisa é só nos chamar - diz enquanto se retiram.  
  
- Só mais uma coisa. - Kagome  
  
- Sim? - criada  
  
- Eu dispenso esse majestade, por favor, me chame de Kagome.  
  
- Tudo bem Kagome - criada.  
Kagome sorri e as mulheres saem.  
  
Num lugar desconhecido e muito escuro. Repleto de miasma. Dois corpos jazem sobre duas rochas, parecem fazer parte de um ritual. Existem muitos ossos que não da para distinguir se são humanos ou de youkais.  
  
De repente a porta se abre e entra a figura de uma mulher com um gatinho aparentemente morto nos braços. Ela o joga no chão e fala algo.  
  
- Finalmente capturei esse youkai inútil - da uma gargalhada e sai da masmorra se abanando com um leque.  
Depois que ela sai, os olhos de um dos corpos começa a exibir um  
brilho vermelho.  
  
Continua... 


	2. A volta dos que não foram

Cap 02 - A volta dos que não foram

Kagome desce as escadas. Ela traja um lindo kimono de princesa e tem os cabelos levemente presos por uma fita. Está realmente muito bonita.

Muitos convidados já haviam chegado e estavam à espera da aniversariante. Kagome chega ao salão e recebe palmas.

"Ai que vergonha, eu não estou acostumada com isso..." Kagome pensa, depois disso todos voltam a festa.

Em um compartimento vazio do castelo, Kaede está sentada em um canto e parece meditar.

- Vamos... Ah algo errado... - depois de dizer isso ela entra num transe, passa um tempo assim e acorda com uma expressão de preocupação - não posso acreditar nisso... - Kaede - todo esse tempo... Kagome e Inuyasha correm perigo. Eu tenho que avisa-los.

  
  


Na floresta, uma mulher carregando um bumerangue voa a uma velocidade incrível em cima de um youkai pantera. Na testa de cada uma, um brilho negro se destaca.

  
  


Inuyasha vai correndo em meio ás arvores da floresta. Finalmente chega a um local bem iluminado e cheio de fogos no céu. Porem, ele fica escondido entre as arvores, observando todo aquele movimento.

De repente tem um estalo e olha para cima.

"A torre mais alta é onde geralmente moram as princesas. E é isso que ela deve ser". Então ele da um jeito e sobe pelas paredes do castelo. Como a janela é muito estreita, quando ele vai tentar se espremer pela mesma, engancha-se lá.

"Mas que droga de janela acochada" pensa irritado. Ele une forças e tenta sair de lá, mas não consegue.

No jardim do castelo, um casal que veio para a festa passeia. A mulher olha para cima e diz:

- Olha querido, o que é aquilo? - a mulher diz vendo Inuyasha esperneando na janela mais alta.

- Não se preocupe, deve ser só um salteador - homem.

- Mas como é que ele chegou lá? - mulher.

O casal continua o seu passeio.

Inuyasha, depois de algum esforço e uma unha quebrada, consegue entrar no quarto. Olha para o ambiente ao redor, tudo muito organizado. Então ele aspira aquele perfume que impregna o ar "Esse lugar está impregnado com o cheiro dela...".

Na festa Kagome se lamenta.

- Ai que saco - suspira - ficar aqui sentada olhando para cara desse povo...

A terra começa a tremer.

- Mas o que é isso... - Kagome

A intensidade do tremor vai aumentando e todos os convidados da festa começam a correr em pânico quando um osso voador gigante sai da floresta depois de derrubar muitas arvores. Logo atrás dele, aparece Sango montada em Kirara. Ela se põe em posição de luta e diz:

- Eu vou te matar menina!

- O quê? - Kagome assustada.

Inuyasha põe a bola em cima da cama, quando percebe que há algo errado, o quadro na parede entorta com o tremor. Ele sai do castelo e vai ver o que está acontecendo. Ele chega no local onde está Kagome. Sango arremessa o osso voador que vai a direção dela. Ela consegue desviar por pouco. O osso passa de raspão.

- Mas porque você quer me matar? - Kagome grita. 

- Eu recebi ordens para isso - Sango pega de volta o osso voador - não vou decepcionar meu mestre! - as pupilas dela estão sem cor. Ela lança o osso voador novamente e pega sua espada. Vai à direção de Kagome. Mas o golpe da espada não é desferido, Inuyasha defende com a Tessaiga.

- Inuyasha... - Kagome sorri.

Nesse momento Kaede aparece.

- Tenho que me apressar, talvez ainda haja tempo de reverter o feitiço! - e olha para o céu. A lua está quase totalmente coberta por um eclipse. Kaede começa o ritual.

- Idiotas... - Sango gargalha.

Kagome é pega pelas costas.

- Ah - o osso voador arrasta-a até uma arvore. Ela cai desacordada. O osso volta para a mão da dona.

- Kagome! - grita Inuyasha correndo para ver o estado da menina. 

- Vou matar aos dois! - Sango fala demoníaca.

No momento que ela vai dar o golpe final, Kaede bota o ultimo ingrediente e a lua é totalmente coberta pela sombra negra que um pouco depois adquire uma cor avermelhada.

Sango cai no chão sem energias. Um espectro negro sai do seu corpo e some no horizonte. O mesmo acontece com Kirara.

- Ahn - Sango zonza - o que... 

Kirara ajuda a companheira, lambendo seu rosto.

- Kagome, você está bem? - Inuyasha preocupado.

- Eu estou bem... - Kagome com a mão na cabeça - só com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

Kaede se aproxima deles.

- Eu tenho algo importante a dizer para vocês - Kaede.

- O que é, vovó Kaede? - Kagome pergunta.

- Venham comigo - Kaede.

Sango continua caída no chão.

- Você também Sango - Kaede

Sango se levanta e os segue.

Kaede leva-os para sua aldeia e entra na cabana.

Dentro da cabana, eles se sentam num circulo, ao redor de uma fogueira. O silencio reina por alguns minutos, até que uma voz irritada quebra-o.

- Qual é velha? Fez eu vir até aqui para ficar meditando foi? - Inuyasha irritado.

- Inuyasha. Vejo que não mudou nada. - Kaede

Inuyasha fica calado. "Como essa velha sabe o meu nome?".

- Eu lhes trouxe até aqui porque tenho algo importante a lhes dizer - Kaede - porém está faltando alguém... 

- Do que você está falando vovó Kaede? - pergunta Kagome.

- Miroku - Kaede

Todos permanecem calados perante esse nome tão familiar, principalmente para o coração de Sango.

- Nesse momento ele está sob o poder de Naraku, assim como Sango estava alguns instantes atrás. Meu contra feitiço quebrou o feitiço de Sango, mais não foi capaz de quebrar o de Miroku. Porque ele está muito longe e protegido por uma áurea maligna.

- Não sei porque... - Sango - mas esse nome me parece muito familiar...

- Sim, eu sei - Kaede - Isso tudo foi obra da minha irmã, Kikyou.

- Kikyou... - Inuyasha sussurra

- Fechem os olhos irei trazer nossas mentes de volta para o mundo real. - relutantes eles obedecem à ordem da anfitriã.

  
  


Flash Back

Nossos amigos lutam contra Naraku. Este está de posse da jóia quase completa, faltam só dois pedacinhos que estão na posse de Kagome. Devido aos fragmentos, ele está muito poderoso.

- Entreguem logo os fragmentos e eu lhes darei uma morte bem rápida! - Naraku diz.

Inuyasha já está todo estropiado e Sango está bastante ferida. Ela está caída no chão amparada por Miroku, que não pode usar o seu buraco do vento devido aos insetos do inferno. 

Kirara também está muito ferida. 

- Não seja ridículo Naraku! Nós nunca vamos entregar os fragmentos! Você que vai nos entregar os seus! - e parte para cima dele. Naraku desvia com muita facilidade.

- HumHum... - Naraku - Você me faz rir, como pretende me derrotar nesse estado? HAHAHA!!! - ele ri como um louco.

Inuyasha solta a tessaiga no chão e abaixa a cabeça.

- O que pretende fazer, deixar seu coração ser consumido totalmente? Essa transformação ridícula não vai adiantar de nada, logo serei invencível! HAHAHAHAHA! - Naraku - A menina... Ela tem os outros fragmentos - e olha para Kagome que se prepara para atirar uma flecha nele.

- Seu maldito... - com lagrimas nos olhos - Você vai me pagar por ter machucado o Inuyasha! - lança a flecha, mas Naraku pega a flecha no ar e desintegra-a.

- Droga... - Kagome desesperada

- Mas que lindo, é uma pena que os dois vão morrer juntos. Chegou sua hora! - e lança uma bola de energia negra em direção a ela. Inuyasha transformado se enfia na frente dela. 

- Não! Inuyasha! - e o abraça por trás.

A bola de energia começa a crescer mais e mais e em alguns segundos tudo some e o lugar fica devastado. Com uma cratera imensa no chão.

Porém, antes de isso acontecer. Alguém que escondida a tudo observava, lançou um feitiço. Uma luz se emana da cratera, revelando cinco corpos e uma bolinha de vidro, protegidos por uma espécie de bola transparente. A bola vai crescendo e engloba todo o Japão e alguns km a mais, fazendo o país inteiro cair num sono turbulento, sonhando com uma nova vida, num mundo que só existe nas mentes dos seres vivos. Naraku está incluído nesta lista, sua marionete se desfaz e ele dorme no seu castelo de onde controlava o falso Naraku, prestes a destruir nossos heróis. Já não possui mais nenhum fragmento da jóia de quatro almas.

Nesse momento o tempo para.

  
  


Kagome é a primeira a abrir os olhos, ela já não está mais com aquela roupa de princesa, agora ela traja sua farda de colegial "Então tudo não passou de uma ilusão..." pensativa "Agora eu me lembro de tudo, mas... porque a Kikyou nos ajudou se ela nos quer mortos?".

Em seguida os outros vão abrindo os olhos um a um. Primeiro Sango, depois Inuyasha, Kirara e Kaede por ultimo.

- Como eu já disse Kikyou os salvou lançando esse feitiço em todo o Japão. - fala Kaede quebrando o silencio.

Inuyasha está pensativo.

- Então, o que aconteceu com a jóia de quatro almas? - pergunta Sango.

- A jóia está completa novamente. Certamente deve ter voltado para o corpo de quem a trouxe de volta para esse mundo e quem deve protege-la, Kagome. - Myouga fala saindo de dentro dos pelos de Kirara, que está na sua forma de gatinho inofensivo.

- Você está ai desde quando? - Kagome.

- Desde quando Kaede disse que ia falar algo importante, eu não resisti e resolvi ficar.

- Ah tah, logo vi. - Kagome ¬¬

- Boa parte das ilusões foram falsas. Somente as relacionadas a Naraku e alguns fatos da vida de vocês foram verdadeiras, assim como os sentimentos. Foi como nascer de novo. O que Naraku fez quando todos estavam dormindo continua a acontecer, ele continua na posse de Miroku. Vocês têm resgata-lo e derrotar Naraku. Depois Kagome pode decidir o que fazer com a jóia de quatro almas - Kaede fala.

- ... - Kagome

- Seria bem mais fácil se eu me tornasse um youkai completo logo, eu ficaria muito forte e derrotaria o Naraku num segundo - Inuyasha.

- Ei, quem disse que esse será o destino da jóia? - Kagome.

- O que? - Inuyasha grita - mas desde o começo eu disse que queria me tornar um youkai completo! Agora você vai me negar isso?

- Inuyasha, não pense que Naraku será derrotado só pela força, e essa decisão cabe a Kagome - Kaede.

- Vou, vou negar sim! - Kagome - eu ainda tenho muito que pensar sobre isso! - Kagome vira a cara para um lado.

- É... Parece que tudo finalmente voltou ao normal - Inuyasha e Kagome discutem - eu acho melhor irmos dormir, amanhã temos muito que fazer. Um objetivo a cumprir. Finalmente vamos completar nossa vingança contra Naraku - Sango.

- Sango tem razão, é melhor descansarem - Myouga.

Inuyasha fica emburrado com a cara pra um lado e Kagome para o outro.

Nesse momento entra Shippou na cabana.

- Porque não me chamaram! Eu também faço parte do grupo! - Shippou indignado.

- É hora de dormir Shippou - Kagome fala pegando o filhote de raposa no colo sem olhar para Inuyasha e deitando-se em seu saco de dormir ²²². Todos deitam nos seus respectivos colchões e vão dormir. 

Inuyasha sai da cabana e vai descansar em cima de uma arvore, admirando a beleza do céu iluminado pela luz dos astros. Em meio a reflexões acaba adormecendo com um lindo sorriso em sua mente.

Em algum lugar, indiferente a beleza do céu estrelado alguém faz promessas.

- Kaede... Como pode ousar quebrar o meu encanto. Você pagará por isso, todos pagaram por isso. O jogo acabará em breve, e eu serei a vencedora. - diz com muita frieza no coração.

  
  


Kagome abre os olhos, o ambiente é estranhamente estranho. Nem Shippou, nem Sango, nem Kaede, nem Inuyasha estão ali, o ambiente está muito pesado e exibe um tom de cor meio avermelhado, lembrando sangue. Ela sai da barraca e vê uma cena assustadora. Seu corpo caído no chão, todo ensangüentado. Inuyasha tem as mão sujas de sangue. Seus olhos estão vermelhos, demoníacos. Ele se beija loucamente com Kikyou. Mas parecem dois animais. Ela não consegue se mexer. Está angustiada, apavorada, com medo.

Kagome acorda num grito, olha em volta para conferir se foi mesmo só um pesadelo. Suspira aliviada. Todos estão ali, dormindo calmamente. Por incrível que pareça, não acordaram com o grito dela, ou quase todos.

- O que foi Kagome - Inuyasha, que tinha entrado na cabana faz pouco tempo e estava observado o sono agitado da garota desde o começo, pergunta preocupado.

- Não... Foi nada... - Ela ainda está um pouco assustada com o pesadelo. Não consegue encara-lo.

- Como nada, você deu um grito. Não minta para mim. - Ele percebe a tristeza nos olhos dela.

- Eu... Eu vou tomar um ar... - Kagome sai da cabana. Inuyasha levanta-se e sai atrás dela. Sango tem um olho aberto e outro fechado. Atenta a conversa. 

Kagome caminha até uma arvore e se senta escorando-se nela. O olhar perdido no nada. Inuyasha senta-se ao lado dela.

- Ás vezes você me pede para confiar em você e te contar meus segredos... Mas como quer que eu faça isso, se você não confia em mim? - Inuyasha

- Não é isso... - Kagome com a cabeça baixa.

- Então o que é? - Ele levanta o rosto dela com uma das mãos, forçando-a a olhar para ele. Uma lagrima escorre pela face dela e ela o abraça num impulso.

- Era tão real, eu fiquei com medo! - diz chorosa - Eu não quero te perder Inuyasha - entre mais lagrimas. 

Inuyasha fica surpreso, retribui o abraço, confortando Kagome.

- Você sabe que eu sempre estarei com você - ele diz.

Kagome agora está mais calma. Adormece nos braços do seu amado. Dessa vez tendo bons sonhos.

Já é de manhã, Kagome acorda. Está dentro da cabana, no seu saco de dormir. Na noite anterior, depois que ela adormeceu, Inuyasha levou-a de volta para a cabana. Ela se sente cansada, pois só conseguiu dormir um pouco depois do pesadelo. Levantou-se, arrumou suas coisas, e foi ao encontro dos outros do lado de fora da cabana.

Nossos heróis vão caminhando pela floresta. Havia rumores de que um castelo havia aparecido misteriosamente há algumas milhas de um vilarejo que ficava logo depois daquela floresta. Já fazia dois dias que eles caminhavam por aquele terreno acidentado, e nada de chegar no final da maldita floresta. Mas continuavam, quanto mais rápido chegassem melhor. Tinham esperança que esse castelo misterioso fosse o castelo de Naraku. Só Shippou reclamava.

- Ai, eu to muito cansado! - Shippou choraminga.

- Pare de choramingar seu youkai molenga! - Inuyasha - Nós já estamos bem perto, quanto antes chegarmos melhor.

- É verdade, nós temos que salvar o Miroku. - Sango

- Ihh Sango, você está muito preocupada com o Miroku. Diz a verdade, você gosta dele não é? - Shippou.

- O quê? Eu não gosto daquele monge tarado, e não estou nem um pouco preocupada com ele - Sango vermelha, nega.

A luz do sol aparece mais forte um pouco mais adiante. A floresta é muito densa, por isso na sua parte mais fechada, só se vê pequenas réstias de luz. Há algum tempo a luz vinha aumentando gradativamente, sinal de que estavam perto do final do matagal. Finalmente chegaram ao fim da floresta. Lá embaixo (eles se encontram em uma espécie de despenhadeiro, algo como uma ponta da montanha), a vista era linda. Em meio a muitas montanhas, um pequeno vilarejo, contrastando com o espetáculo natural de cores alaranjadas. Um belo por do sol. Que podia ser bem admirado do local estratégico onde eles se encontravam. 

- Que lindo! - diz Kagome sorrindo.

O grupo observa até que o sol se esconda no horizonte.

- Ainda há muito que andar. É melhor passarmos a noite aqui. - diz Sango

- Já estão cansados? Mas como os humanos são fracos! - Inuyasha - Vamos continuar.

- Ei! - Shippou - Eu sou um youkai.

- Você é uma exceção, um fracote. - Inuyasha.

- Ah Inuyasha, por favor, é só essa noite - Kagome pede fazendo manha.

- Que droga Kagome! Até você está contra mim? - Puxa a tessaiga derrubando uma arvore e transformando-a facilmente em lenha.

- Obrigada Inuyasha! - Kagome feliz.

- Hunf! - mal humorado.

Todos deitam ao redor da fogueira, já acesa, e vão dormir. Inuyasha permanece acordado, atento a qualquer ruído estranho. 

É madrugada. Da fogueira restam apenas pequenas brasas, tudo é iluminado apenas pela fraca luz da lua minguante. Sango acorda sentindo a presença de uma energia maligna. Levanta-se e olha para o vilarejo lá embaixo. Tudo parece normal. Sobe mais um pouco o olhar e fixa além das montanhas. Então se surpreende. A silhueta de um castelo além das montanhas. Ele não estava ali antes.

Ela olha para Kagome, Shippou e Inuyasha que não perceberam nada e dormem tranqüilamente. Então pega o seu osso voador e, num ato impensado, resolve seguir viagem sozinha.

  
  


- Há, Há! - alguém que observa ri - caiu na armadilha.

Sango segue ladeira abaixo. Está descendo a montanha já faz algum tempo. Olha de novo para o horizonte e o castelo está lá. Continua num ritmo mais acelerado. Na esperança de chegar ao vilarejo antes do amanhecer e no castelo em pelo menos três dias.

No horizonte o sol começa a raiar. Kagome abre os olhos lentamente e se situa no tempo e espaço. Olha em volta. Inuyasha dorme escorado num tronco. Shippou baba enquanto dorme. Sango? Sango não está. Ela fecha os olhos novamente para dormir mais um pouco. Então percebe e dá um pulo do saco de dormir.

- CADE A SANGO! - Kagome grita

- O QUE! CADE? ONDE? - Inuyasha empunhando a tessaiga levanta-se assustado - Kagome! Você me assustou sua burra! - furioso põe a tessaiga de volta na bainha.

- A Sango. - Kagome

- O que tem a Sango? - Inuyasha, então ele olha em volta e não vê Sango. - É mesmo onde está Sango?

- Era isso que eu estava perguntando seu idiota! - Kagome irritada.

- Do que me chamou? - Inuyasha comprando briga

- Idiota! - Kagome

- Ora, até uma criancinha como eu sabe que isso não é ora para brigar! Pare com isso Inuyasha! - Shippou

- O quê? Se pirralho! Não se meta! - Inuyasha grita e da um cascudo em Shippou.

- Inuyasha! Deixa o Shippou em paz! - Kagome

- Mas é verdade. - Shippou choraminga e pula no colo de Kagome - Nós temos que descobrir para onde foi a Sango. 

- O que nós vamos descobrir é um galo na sua cabeça! - Inuyasha tenta dar outro cascudo em Shippou.

- Inuyasha! SENTA! - O meio youkai cai de cara no chão. Como era de se esperar.

- Mas que droga Kagome! - Inuyasha.

Então algo chama a atenção de Kagome. Ela vê o castelo logo atrás das montanhas.

- Inuyasha... - Kagome

- O que é droga! O que foi que eu fiz agora! - Inuyasha limpando o kimono todo sujo de terra.

- Olha. - e aponta para o castelo.

Inuyasha olha na direção que ela apontou.

- Um castelo! - Inuyasha surpreso.

- Não! A casa da minha vovozinha! - Shippou sarcástico.

- Shippou, não é hora para brincadeiras. - Kagome repreende.

- Desculpa. - Shippou - É que eu não suporto essa compreensão do obvio do Inuyasha.

- Seu pirralho! - Inuyasha soltando fumaça parte para cima de Shippou. 

- SENTA! - Kagome

- Ahhh! - Inuyasha cai novamente.

  
  


Alguém os observa.

- Mas como podem ser tão idiotas! - diz Kagura. O olho que a tudo vê. - Parem de brigar por besteira e vão logo atrás da garota. 

  
  


Voltando ao terceto.

- Será que a Sango viu o castelo antes da gente e resolveu seguir sozinha? - indaga Kagome

- É bem provável. Ela parecia muito preocupada com o Miroku - Shippou

- Se for verdade nós temos que ir atrás dela. Ela não conseguirá lutar sozinha contra o Naraku. - Kagome fala. - O que você acha Inuyasha?

- Hunf! - Inuyasha - Não sei porque se preocupam com tão pouca coisa. Depois ela pode só ter ido pegar comida ou tomar banho.

- Pode ser, mas não temos certeza de nada. - Kagome - Se ela tivesse ido pegar comida ou tomar banho teria avisado não acha? E ela levaria o bumerangue e as coisas dela se fosse só apanhar comida ou tomar banho?

- Também teria avisado se tivesse ido atrás do castelo e leva o bumerangue caso algum youkai a ataque enquanto pega comida ou toma banho! - Inuyasha

- Que droga Inuyasha! Você torna tudo mais difícil! - Kagome

- Ela pode ter ficado com pena de acordar a gente, que estava dormindo. - Shippou

- É mesmo! Definitivamente, ela deve ter ido atrás do castelo! - Kagome

Então eles seguem viagem o mais rápido possível, pois não sabiam o quão longe estaria Sango. 

Sango chega ao vilarejo. Ela está cansada e faminta. Começa a se perguntar se fez certo em seguir viagem sozinha. Olha novamente para o castelo e restaura suas forças. 

"Não posso deixar que Naraku cause mal a mais um ente querido" pensa "Vou ficar aqui e descansar até o meio dia". 

As pessoas recebem-na muito bem e lhe dão água, comida e um lugar par descansar ao saber que ela é uma exterminadora.

  
  


Continua...


	3. A menina que tem um Kazaana

Cap 03 ( A menina que tem um Kazaana  
  
Sango está dormindo dentro da cabana, quando entra uma menininha de aproximadamente dez anos. - Mamãe! É ela que vai matar o homem que massacrou meu papai? - menina - Nadhesiko! Volte aqui! ( mulher ( Deixe a moça descansar! ( fala puxando a garota pelo braço. - Espere... ( Sango fala já sentada. A mãe solta a garota. - Você é muito forte? ( Nadhesiko. - O que aconteceu com o seu pai? - Sango - Meu papai... ( a menina se entristece ( Ele foi morto por um youkai muito malvado. Você vai matar esse youkai não vai? - E quem é esse youkai? - Sango - O dono daquele castelo que tem aparecido por aqui ultimamente. Meu papai lutou com ele há muito tempo. Ele lançou um feitiço nos meus antepassados e amaldiçoou toda a minha família a ter este buraco do vento na mão. ( a menina mostra o lacre que usa na mão direita. - O que? ( Sango (é igual à estória do Miroku, será que ela é alguma coisa dele?( - E não é só isso, parece que ele resolveu se estabelecer aqui. Logo mais vai destruir todo esse vilarejo. ( Nadhesiko ( Por favor, você tem que mata- lo! ( a menina suplica. - Por acaso o nome desse youkai é Naraku? - Sango - Eu acho que é...  
  
Flash Back - Seu idiota, vai morrer ( marionete de Naraku ( sua família será sugada pelo buraco do vento. Nesse momento seu irmão deve estar tendo esse fim, mas você... a você eu darei um fim especial, estou cansado de você estragar todos os meus planos. - Desgraçado! ( pai de Nadhesiko. - Morra! ( e os insetos do inferno voam em cima do pobre homem que se desintegra no mesmo instante. Nadhesiko nessa época aparenta uns cinco anos. Chora desesperadamente escondida em uma moita. Viu o seu próprio pai ser morto por aquele desgraçado. - Eu Naraku, serei o mais poderoso! Se aquela maldita sacerdotisa não tivesse tirado a jóia de quatro almas desse mundo... Essa tarefa seria bem mais fácil! ( Naraku ( e some carregado pelos insetos. Fim do Flash Back  
  
- Sim, desse nome eu nunca mais esqueci. Ele apareceu aqui a cinco anos atrás e matou meu querido papai. De fato, o nome dele era Naraku. Ele disse que queria uma tal jóia de quatro almas. Mas que uma sacerdotisa tirou-a deste mundo . - Maldito Naraku... ( Sango revoltada. Ela sai da cabana e olha para o céu. O sol está bem em cima de sua cabeça. ( vou seguir viagem agora. Já é meio dia.  
  
- HaHa ( Naraku gargalha, - como se você pudesse me destruir sua exterminadora desprezível. Cuide dela, meu fiel monge ( Naraku fala no seu castelo. - Sim mestre... ( Miroku num transe exibindo aquele mesmo brilho negro que Sango tinha quando estava sendo controlada, na testa. As pupilas sem cor.  
  
Já está bem próximo do anoitecer. Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou já podem avistar o vilarejo. - Vamos mais rápido! Lá está o vilarejo! - Kagome Eles chegam ao vilarejo. As pessoas se distanciam devido aos youkais que vem junto. - Por favor, senhora! Por acaso passou por aqui uma mulher de cabelos pretos, até a cintura, olhos castanhos e com uma roupa de exterminadora? ( Kagome pergunta. - Por que você quer saber menina! Você e esses youkais querem mata-la? Ela vai extermina-los num segundo! - Senhora - Não é isso! Então ela está aqui? ( Kagome esperançosa ( Ela é nossa amiga. - Não sei não. Se são amigos, porque estão separados? ( mulher desconfiada. Então ela vê os fragmentos da jóia no pescoço de Kagome. ( Oh! Isso é a lendária jóia de quatro almas? ( diz a mulher apontando. - É sim. ( diz Kagome sorridente. - Então você é a sacerdotisa que protege a jóia? - senhora - Bem... ( Kagome ( É uma longa história. -A tal exterminadora passou aqui sim! Ela partiu mais ou menos meio dia! Disse que ia para o castelo de um tal de Naraku! - Muito obrigada senhora! ( Kagome agradece. - Não querem passar a noite aqui? Devem estar muito cansados! ( senhora. - Obrigada! Vamos ficar só um pouco, pois nós temos que encontrar a Sango logo! Ela não pode lutar contra o Naraku sozinha. ( Kagome.  
  
Nadhesiko estava observando os recém chegados da porta de uma cabana.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou comem uma deliciosa sopa oferecida pela senhora, que se chamava Yamada e depois de descansarem um tempo despedem-se. - Vocês têm certeza que não querem passar a noite aqui? ( Yamada ( É muito perigoso andar por essas matas a noite. Existem muitos youkais. - E pra que eu sirvo? ( Inuyasha. - Muito obrigada mesmo! Mas nós temos que continuar. ( Kagome. - Então tudo bem. Se cuidem. Espero que consigam achar sua amiga. ( Yamada - Tchal! - Kagome Eles vão andando montanha acima.  
  
Sango resolve parar um pouco. Está caminhando desde o meio dia. Ela se senta perto de uma árvore e sem perceber acaba adormecendo. - Ai está você... ( fala o monge - vou acabar contigo facilmente, já que está dormindo! ( Miroku levanta o cajado. Prestes a desferir o golpe fatal na jovem que dorme.  
  
Miroku acerta na árvore que cai com a força sobrenatural que o monge está possuindo. - Miroku! Porque está tentando me matar? ( Sango pergunta. Então ela se lembra que também tentou matar seus amigos quando estava sendo controlada por Naraku. Com Miroku devia estar acontecendo o mesmo. - Morra! ( Miroku fora de si tenta golpear Sango novamente, ela defende com o osso voador. - Miroku! Tente se lembrar! ( Sango ( Esse não é você! - Sango (Como vou conseguir desperta-lo?( Sango se pergunta. Miroku continua tentando acerta-la e ela a se defender não pode fazer nada contra ele, pois é seu amigo. De repente Miroku grita: - Ahhh! ( O espectro negro sai da cabeça dele e some. Ele cai no chão desacordado. - O que foi isso? Miroku! ( Sango. Então olha para o lado e vê Kagome que tinha acabado de executar um contra- feitiço que Kaede lhe ensinara. Sango aproxima-se e ampara Miroku. - Miroku... ( Sango fala ( Você está bem? - Anh... Sim... Eu estou bem... ( e se levanta cambaleante. - Sango! Que idéia idiota foi essa de continuar sem a gente! ( Inuyasha raivoso. - Vocês são uns preguiçosos! Por isso resolvi continuar só! ( Mente ela. Pois a verdadeira razão de ter continuado era a sua preocupação com Miroku. - Sua inútil! ( Inuyasha. - Sango! Ainda bem que você está bem! ( Kagome abraça a amiga. Então todos muitos cansados e tendo cumprido o objetivo do dia, achar Sango e Miroku, resolveram que dormiriam ali mesmo. Pela manhã continuariam as buscas ao castelo de Naraku. Estão todos reunidos ao redor da fogueira. Comem uma deliciosa comida preparada por Kagome. Então Sango lembra de algo. - Miroku! ( Sango chama. - O que foi Sango. - Miroku - Você tem algum parente alem do seu pai que morreu? - Sango - Porque pergunta isso? - Miroku - Apenas responda. ( Sango. Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou prestam atenção na conversa. - Bom, eu não lembro bem, mas me parece que meu pai tinha um irmão mais novo que partiu para a guerra quando eu era muito pequeno. - Miroku - Você acha que existe a possibilidade dele ter sobrevivido e construído uma família? ( Sango. - Talvez... ( Miroku ( Se não tiver sido sugado pelo buraco do vento na sua mão. - Miroku... Eu tenho algo para te contar... - Sango - O que é Sango? Está me deixando nervoso! - Miroku - Eu acho que você tem uma prima - Sango - O que? Do que você está falando? ( Miroku surpreso - Quando passei naquele vilarejo lá embaixo, conheci uma garotinha. ( Sango faz uma pausa ( Ela tem um buraco do vento igual o seu na mão, e me disse que o Naraku matou o pai dela pessoalmente porque ele sempre atrapalhava os planos dele. O pai dela também tinha um buraco do vento. ( Sango fala. - Não acredito meu Deus! ( Miroku ( Como era o nome dela? - Nadhesiko. - Sango - Depois de derrotarmos Naraku, quero conhece-la e saber mais sobre isso. - Miroku - Eu te apresento a ela! - Sango - Quem diria Miroku. Então quer dizer que você não perdeu todos os seus familiares. Ainda tem uma prima e talvez uma tia. - Shippou - É muito bom saber disso ( Miroku ( Mas eu não queria ter só uma prima e uma tia. A minha proposta pra você ainda está de pé Kagome! ( Diz Miroku segurando as mãos da menina. - Ah ta ( Kagome com cara de quem não sabe de nada. - Seu monge idiota! Você não vai encostar um dedo na Kagome! ( Inuyasha grita ( Já não basta aquele lobo fedorento! Miroku solta Kagome devido a uma bumerangada na cabeça. - Desculpe Inuyasha. Eu esqueci que você é apaixonado pela Kagome. ( Miroku fala com aquela cara de sabe tudo. - Seu idiota fale mais uma besteira dessas e eu te mato! ( Inuyasha grita vermelho. Kagome, Sango e Shippou ficam com uma gota na testa. No dia seguinte eles acordam bem cedo e continuam andando na direção em que viram o castelo.  
  
Depois de caminhar durante algum tempo, a atmosfera começa a escurecer e o ar ficar muito pesado, cheia de miasma. O miasma faz com que tudo em volta morra, dando um aspecto sombrio. Arvores secas, animais mortos, ossos de youkais e humanos, corpos em putrefação fazem parte da paisagem. Porém nossos amigos já estão acostumados, pois já enfrentaram situações parecidas com essa. Continuam caminhando receosos e apesar de tudo conscientes de que alguns ali não poderão continuar durante muito tempo. (A Kagome é uma humana comum, ela não vai agüentar muito tempo numa atmosfera densa como essa( Inuyasha pensa preocupado olhando para a garota que não parece nenhum pouco afetada pelo miasma. Já Sango está tossindo um pouco. - Sango... ( Miroku aparando ela que tropeça e continua tossindo. - Eu não posso desistir agora, estamos tão perto. Eu quero ver o maldito Naraku morrer! ( Sango fala se reerguendo e continuando a caminhar com dificuldades. - Se continuar assim você vai morrer antes mesmo de chegar a ver a cara do Naraku ( Inuyasha ( Eu tenho a solução... Todos param e se voltam para ele. - Fale - Miroku - Eu e o Miroku continuamos. Kagome, Shippou e Sango ficam aqui, pois são muito fraquinhos e não vão agüentar muito tempo. Só então se nós não conseguirmos derrotar o Naraku eles terão a chance de fugir e bolar um novo plano. - Inuyasha - Não mesmo! ( Kagome ( Você acha mesmo que nós vamos fugir como covardes e deixar vocês morrerem nas mãos desse maldito? - Não se esqueça que não é só você e o Miroku que tem contas a acertar com o Naraku Inuyasha. Você esqueceu que ele matou todo o meu clã? Quero vê-lo morrer pelas minhas próprias mãos! ( Sango ( Não quero ficar aqui esperando que ele mate mais dois amigos. Mesmo que eu morra. Quero morrer lutando. Não fugindo. - A Sango tem razão, desde que perdi meus pais, vocês tem sido minha família. Acham que eu quero vê-los morrer também? ( diz Shippou - Sem mais, vocês ficam ( Inuyasha decidido se vira para continuar caminhando. - Quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim? ( Kagome puxa ele pelo braço - Eu vou com você Inuyasha, e ninguém vai me impedir! ( Kagome revoltada. (O que posso fazer para convence-la a ficar? Não quero coloca-la em risco de vida, não quero que morra...( pensa. - Você está com a jóia de quatro almas. Isso pode ser uma armadilha para nos atrair para lá e o Naraku se apoderar da jóia novamente, não acha estranho ele não ter aparecido ainda? ( fala Miroku. Inuyasha olha para Miroku agradecendo o apoio. A verdade é que Miroku também tinha razões para não querer que os três fossem, ou uma razão. - É isso mesmo. Se ele conseguir a jóia vai ficar muito mais forte. Vai conseguir alcançar o objetivo dele e vai nos destruir facilmente. Será mais seguro que fique aqui e guarde a jóia. A Sango fica pra ajudar a lutar caso aconteça alguma coisa. ( Inuyasha. - E eu? - Shippou - Você vai se quiser - Miroku - Eu quero ficar com a Kagome! ( Shippou abraçando a menina. - Que droga... ( ela sussurra. Kagome fica a contra gosto. Sabia que aquilo era apenas uma desculpa para que ela, Sango e Shippou não fossem. Mas de uma certa forma eles tinham razão. Se Naraku se apoderasse da jóia seria muito pior. (Mas que droga! Como o Inuyasha pode ser tão egoísta?( Kagome pensa sentada numa rocha. Sango da outra tossida. - Sango? Melhor sairmos daqui, você não está nada bem. ( Kagome preocupada. - Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. ( Sango. - Está bem nada, vamos andando ( e as duas seguem montanha abaixo a procura de algum ar puro seguidas de Shippou e Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha e Miroku vão caminhando montanha acima. Reina um clima de silencio. Miroku quebra o silencio. - Inuyasha... - Miroku - O que é Miroku. - Inuyasha - Já estamos bem perto. Posso sentir a energia maligna se aproximando cada vez mais. - Miroku - Ótimo ( Inuyasha Miroku apenas olha para Inuyasha e eles continuam caminhando.  
  
- Há, há, há! Estão chegando! Finalmente vou alcançar meu objetivo ( Naraku.  
  
Voltando a longa caminhada de Inuyasha e Miroku... Eles vão andando. Chegam numa espécie de portão. - Fique atento Inuyasha. O Naraku é cheio de surpresas. ( Miroku. - Disso eu sei até melhor do que você. ( ele responde Eles passam pelo portão e chegam em uma área muito vasta. Como se fosse uma praça, mas vazia, sem soldados, sem criados, sem ninguém. - Ola! ( fala uma voz - Quem é você? ( Miroku e Inuyasha gritam em uníssono ficando um de costas para o outro para ter uma visão mais ampla do terreno. - Sejam bem vindos ao castelo de Naraku ( Fala a voz feminina ( é uma pena que não vão durar muito tempo... ( dito isso da um vento muito forte e no meio desse vento aparece Kagura em cima de sua pena com um sorriso maquiavélico. - Onde está o maldito Naraku? Não tem coragem de nos enfrentar frente a frente? ( grita Inuyasha - O Naraku não quer sujar as mãos dele com vocês, por isso eu fiquei encarregada de destruí-los. ( diz enquanto sorri pelo canto dos lábios. 


	4. O Ultimo Suspiro

Cap 04 ( O ultimo suspiro Eles começam a lutar. Kagura com suas laminas de vento, Inuyasha com a tessaiga e Miroku se livrando dos irritantes e numerosos insetos do inferno com cajadadas. Impossibilitado de usar o buraco do vento por motivos óbvios. Enquanto eles levam pau na luta, Kagome, Shippou e Sango chegam aquele mesmo vilarejo em que passaram antes. - Sango! ( grita Nadhesiko correndo ao encontro da moça. - Olá Nadhesiko, como vai você? ( Sango pergunta. - Eu estou muito bem, mas a situação do vilarejo está piorando cada vez mais, as pessoas mais fracas, como velhos, bebes e doentes estão morrendo... ( diz tristemente. Sango olha para Kagome. - Não sei se vou conseguir ficar parada Kagome... - fala - Tem razão Sango, principalmente sabendo que os nossos amigos estão lá ( Kagome. - Então seus amigos foram até o castelo... ( diz um senhor desgastado saindo de trás de um barril. - Quem é você? ( todos perguntam ao mesmo tempo. - Podem usar isso para salva-los ( diz tirando um amuleto de dentro da roupa ( eles vão precisar da ajuda de vocês na luta, principalmente um hanyou. (Inuyasha...( Kagome fica preocupada (Será que está bem?( - Mas como você sabe dessas coisas ( Sango pergunta - Esse amuleto ficará com você moça ( diz colocando o amuleto no pescoço de Sango ( Cof, Cof, sei que fará bom uso dele, e apesar de tudo irá lhe proteger do miasma. Com ele você poderá chegar ao castelo sem morrer. Não tire-o do pescoço em hipótese alguma, Cof. Já você... ( diz se virando para Kagome ( Não tenho nada pra você. - Como não tem nada pra mim! A Sango não irá sozinha até aquele castelo! ( grita Kagome nervosa ( Eu não vou ficar aqui! - Ele vai precisar de muita força, você não quer morrer antes do final quer? ( diz o anfitrião ( Mesmo assim você pode escolher, se quiser ir, seu poder espiritual será suficiente para lhe proteger. Mas você irá arcar com as conseqüências. Algo não muito bom lhe espera. COF, COF ( depois de dizer isso o homem tosse vomitando sangue. - O senhor está bem? ( Kagome pergunta ajudando-o a se manter em pé. - Mande lembranças ao meu sobrinho... ( ele diz pouco antes de morrer - Não... ( diz Nadhesiko percebendo ( papai! ( ela corre e o abraça ( você estava vivo durante todo esse tempo... ( diz aos prantos. - Cu...cuide da sua ma..mãe... Nadhesiko... ( Sua cabeça pende para o lado e ele morre feliz por rever sua filha e cumprir seu dever antes do ultimo suspiro. Kagome e Sango ficam boquiabertas. - E eu... ( Shippou esquecido - Temos que ir agora mesmo Sango ( fala Kagome - Sim. Vamos - Sango - Ah Shippou! É melhor você ficar aqui e cuidar da Nadhesiko, será mais seguro. ( diz olhando com pena para a menina que chora muito. - Porque que eu sempre fico de fora! ( sussurra Shippou com um pouco de revolta enquanto Sango e Kagome já estão partindo montadas em Kirara.  
  
O castelo não pode mais ser visto, mas Kagome consegue sentir a forte presença maligna e vai guiando-os na direção que ela julga ser a certa. Kirara tenta voar o mais rápido que pode, pois apesar de ser um youkai que não fala, tem inteligência e os sentidos muito aguçados. Sabe que nessa hora é necessário dar o máximo de si para salvar seus amigos. Kagome põe a mão no pescoço para verificar se a jóia de quatro almas está segura. Sango olha para ela e percebe. - Não se preocupe Kagome, tudo acontecerá da maneira certa. - Sango - Eu sei... ( olhando para baixo e ainda segurando a jóia que já está completa, no seu pescoço ( (Inuyasha... Espero que esteja bem...(  
  
Inuyasha está muito fraco. Os golpes dele não fizeram efeito nenhum em Kagura. Enquanto que os dela pareciam está muito mais poderosos. - (O que essa maldita fez ficar forte assim... A jóia já está completa, portanto ela não pode ter nenhum fragmento...( Ele reflete um pouco. Fecha os olhos. Está apoiado na sua espada. O rosto de Kagome lhe vem a mente. (Tenho que vencer. Tenho que proteger a Kagome. Se eu perder, certamente Naraku irá atrás dela e irá mata-la, porque ela está com a jóia(. Esse pensamento lhe dá um pouco de força e ele se levanta. Tenta ver as nuvens de energia sinistra, mas não consegue, pois Kagura controla o vento. (O que eu posso fazer para conseguir ver essas malditas nuvens...(.  
  
Kirara pousa ainda dentro da floresta. O castelo não pode ser visto, porem Kagome sente a que a energia está ali. Kagome e Sango descem das costas dela e ficam tentando enxergar o castelo. - Deve ter uma espécie de barreira que não nos deixa ver o castelo Kagome. Temos que dar um jeito de quebrá-la. ( fala Sango. -É. ( Kagome atenta. Kagome se aproxima e põe as duas mãos. Elas são repelidas e a barreira reflete. - Ai! ( Kagome massageia as mãos. -Você está bem Kagome? ( Sango - Sim... - Kagome Uma flecha muito poderosa vem por trás de Kagome. Sango percebe. - Cuidado Kagome! ( Sango empurra Kagome. Porém a flecha acerta o braço de Sango. - Ahh! ( Sango põe a mão no braço, tentando arrancar a flecha. Alguém aparece do nada. - Vejo que sua amiguinha lhe protegeu da minha flecha menina ( Kikyou com um sorriso frio. - Kikyou. ( Kagome perplexa ( Porque está querendo me matar. Deveria matar o Naraku, e não eu. - HumHum... Você não entende mesmo não é? ( Kikyou aponta outra flecha para ela ( dessa vez eu vou acertar. Ficarei com a jóia. - Não! Você tem que salvar o Inuyasha e derrotar o Naraku! Essa barreira não nos permite passar! ( Kagome grita. - Eu pergunto. Porque eu salvaria o Inuyasha? Se eu quero vê-lo morto? ( Kikyou ( Se ele morrer, virá para o inferno comigo. É isso que eu quero. - Não faça isso Kikyou... ( Kagome triste. - Agora você vai pagar por tudo! Se eu recuperar minha alma, não precisarei mais desses youkais desprezíveis. Ficarei muito mais forte! E... O Inuyasha não precisará mais se preocupar com você. Porque estará comigo. ( Kikyou demonstra ódio. (Não posso me render assim. Me perdoe Inuyasha... Mas eu tenho que tentar. Não quero morrer...( Kagome discretamente, põe a mão nas costas e pega uma flecha. O arco já está na sua mão. Ela só teria que ser mais rápida que a Kikyou e atirar. - O que pensa que está fazendo? ( Kikyou com um sorrisinho maligno ( Acha que o Inuyasha irá lhe perdoar se você me destruir? - Isso ele até pode não fazer! Mas eu não vou me render assim tão facilmente! ( Kagome aponta a flecha. - Hum. Vamos ver quem é melhor no arco e flecha. A grande arqueira Kikyou ou a garotinha que vem do futuro Kagome. ( Kikyou sarcástica. - Você está começando a me irritar! ( Kagome grita e atira a flecha no mesmo momento em que Kikyou atira a dela. As flechas se cruzam e acertam seu alvo. Kikyou vai se despedaçando aos poucos. - Maldita menina. Você ainda vai pagar por isso. ( O pó de Kikyou cai no chão e é levado pelo vento. O resto da alma de Kagome volta para o corpo dela. Kagome está muito mal, porém ainda está viva. A flecha de Kikyou não foi tão poderosa quanto à dela, por isso não foi capaz de matar Kagome. Enquanto que a de Kagome destruiu Kikyou na mesma hora. - Kagome! ( Sango que já tinha tirado a flecha do próprio braço e já estava bem melhor, corre para ajudar a amiga. - Sango... Pode me fazer um favor? ( Kagome. Sango arranca a flecha do peito de Kagome. Ela faz uma expressão de dor. - Claro Kagome. O que é? ( Sango. - Queria que matasse o Naraku por mim... ( Kagome. - O quê? Kagome... ( Sango se entristece. - Também queria que dissesse ao Inuyasha pra me perdoar ( Kagome tem lágrimas nos olhos ( Eu não queria ter feito isso. - Kagome... ( Sango que nunca chora também tem os olhos molhados. ( por isso ele vai te perdoar... Só não vai te perdoar por deixa-lo... Ele te ama. - Como eu queria que isso fosse verdade... ( Kagome fecha os olhos. - Droga! ( Sango grita ( Acorda Kagome! Droga... Sango chorosa pega a amiga nos braços e leva até uma caverna ali próxima. Deixa o corpo inerte e sem vida de Kagome no chão. (Pobre Inuyasha...( pensa (Talvez seja melhor deixar a jóia de quatro almas aqui. Estará mais segura(. Sango volta ao castelo. A barreira foi destruída devido à energia das flechas lançadas na batalha. Sango vai para a direção do pátio externo do castelo, onde há uma movimentação. Ela chega na arena da luta entre Inuyasha e Kagura. Olha para Inuyasha com pena, porém disfarça. - Ah! Chegou mais uma pra eu matar ( Kagura ri. Sango lança o osso voador e distrai Kagura. Tempo suficiente para Inuyasha golpeá-la e faze-la perder o controle dos ventos por alguns segundos. Inuyasha vê a ferida do vento e com um movimento da Tessaiga, Kagura é, finalmente, destruída. - Obrigado Sango. ( Inuyasha cansado da luta, agradece. Sango permanece calada. Miroku chega até eles. - Sango! Como conseguiu chegar até aqui? ( Miroku pergunta. - Um homem me deu um amuleto. É uma longa estória... - Sango - O que há com você Sango? Está estranha. - Miroku - Está mesmo. (Ei...( ( Inuyasha ( (Cadê a Kagome?( Inuyasha tem a impressão de que algo está errado. Nesse momento as nuvens de miasma aumentam e eles se voltam para o lugar de onde vinha tal energia maligna. Naraku aparece com Kanna ao seu lado. - Chegou sua hora Inuyasha. Vá Kanna. - Naraku Kanna aponta o espelho para Inuyasha. Mas este é mais rápido e consegue destruir Kanna com a Tessaiga. - Foi muito fácil... ( Inuyasha. - Tem razão Inuyasha. Foi muito fácil não é? ( Naraku ( Agora você lutará comigo. - Resolveu criar coragem para me enfrentar Naraku? ( Inuyasha sarcástico - Vou te matar com minhas próprias mãos! Você vai pagar pelo que fez a mim e aos meus amigos! ( Inuyasha grita. - Oh sim! Kikyou também adoraria me ver morrer, mas isso não será possível... - Do que está falando? ( Inuyasha. - Pobre Kikyou. Foi destruída. - O que? Seu miserável! Já não bastava ela estar morta, você ainda vai destruir o que resta dela? Você vai pagar por isso! ( Inuyasha grita. - Não, não, não. Não fui eu quem a destruí. - Naraku - O que? - Inuyasha - Foi a própria reencarnação dela! ( Naraku sorri - O que... (Kagome... Porque fez isso...( Inuyasha está perplexo. Seu coração angustiado e confuso. - Está chocado Inuyasha? ( Naraku ( Aquela menininha insolente perdeu a vida para matar Kikyou! - O que você disse? ( Inuyasha grita ( Onde está a Kagome? - Oh! Parece que a sua amiguinha Sango não lhe contou nada sobre o acontecido. ( Naraku sorrindo malignamente. Tinha prazer em magoar Inuyasha. Sango permanece com a cabeça baixa. - Então era por isso que a Sango estava tão estranha... ( Miroku chocado ( A Kagome... Morreu. Inuyasha sente como se mil agulhas perfurassem seu coração. (Kagome... Minha Kagome está morta? Não pode ser verdade!(. O coração dele chora. - NÃO É VERDADE! ( Inuyasha grita com os olhos molhados. A sua expressão demonstra sua angustia. Está sem forças. (Eu podia até esquecer o que o Naraku me fez... Mas não queria que Kagome morresse...( As lagrimas escorrem de seus olhos. - Já esqueceu a Kikyou Inuyasha? ( Naraku ( Porque chora tanto a morte dessa menina? - CALA ESSA BOCA SEU MALDITO! ( A raiva explode dentro de Inuyasha e ele parte para cima de Naraku. A Tessaiga emite uma luz muito forte. Todo o ódio e amor de Inuyasha, nesse momento, encontram-se naquela espada. (Eu vou te ajudar meu amor...( Uma voz ecoa dentro da mente de Inuyasha. - Kagome... ( Isso lhe dá mais força. A tessaiga passa a emitir uma luz púrpura. Como as flechas de Kagome. Ele golpeia Naraku com tudo. - Não... ( Naraku ( Não era essa a reação que eu previa... - Esse é o preço por brincar com o fogo! ( Inuyasha grita com ódio. O corpo de Naraku é despedaçado pelo poder estrondoso que a tessaiga adquiriu. Numa caverna ali perto, uma luz emerge da jóia de quatro almas.  
  
Continua... 


	5. Algo mais que felicidade

Cap 05 ( Algo mais que felicidade Miroku finalmente se vê livre da maldição em sua mão direita. Sango e todos que Naraku fez mal vêem sua vingança completa. Porém uma tristeza se apossa dos corações dos nossos guerreiros. Nem tudo teve um final tão feliz. Houve vitórias, mas também perdas. Inuyasha cai de joelhos no chão. Sua tristeza é visível. - KAGOME! VOLTE PRA MIM! ( Inuyasha grita com todas as forças. Sango e Miroku sentem pena do pobre hanyou. Ele esmurra o chão até ferir as mãos. Depois de um tempo, Inuyasha se acalma um pouco. Porém, seus olhos ficam perdidos no além. Ele passa a noite inteira ali. Deitado no chão. No mesmo lugar onde caiu ao derrotar Naraku. Sango e Miroku armam uma fogueira ali perto, acham melhor passar a noite ali e de manhã, com a cabeça fria, resolver o que fazer. No momento, ninguém se lembra da jóia de quatro almas. - Inuyasha. ( Miroku chama ( Inuyasha! Você não vem comer nada? ( não obtêm resposta. ( Pobre Inuyasha, vai ser muito difícil ele superar tudo isso. Primeiro perdeu Kikyou. Agora perde Kagome. ( Miroku pensa alto.  
  
Já é tarde. Miroku e Sango estão dormindo. (Porque, porque tinha que ser assim...( Inuyasha chora mentalmente. (Porque você tinha que morrer...(. - Inuyasha... ( chama uma voz fraca. - Quê? ( Inuyasha ( Kagome? (Só pode ser... É Kagome... Ela está viva...(. Inuyasha levanta-se rapidamente e procura pelo lugar de onde veio aquela voz. Sua visão incide em um corpo que se arrasta no chão.  
  
Na hora em que Naraku foi derrotado, por motivos desconhecidos, a jóia de quatro almas usou seu lado benigno e trouxe Kagome de volta a vida. Porém os ferimentos ainda permaneceram em seu corpo e ela está muito fraca. Veio se arrastando desde a caverna até o local onde está Inuyasha. - Inuyasha... ( a voz fraca repete. - Kagome! ( Inuyasha corre para amparar a menina. Ele se ajoelha ao lado dela e a abraça forte. Ela recebe o abraço, sentada. Amparada nos braços de Inuyasha. Palavras não são suficientes para demonstrar a felicidade dele em ver Kagome viva nesse momento. - Cadê o Naraku, Inuyasha? ( Kagome pergunta. - Ele foi derrotado ( ele diz ainda a abraçando. - Inuyasha... ( Kagome se entristece. - O que foi Kagome? ( Inuyasha. - Me desculpa... ( Kagome baixa os olhos ( eu destruí a Kikyou... Você não vai me perdoar por isso não é? ( lágrimas teimam em rolar dos olhos da garota. - Kagome... ( Inuyasha levanta o rosto dela e limpa suas lágrimas com o dedo polegar. Fecha os olhos e abre-os novamente. Respira fundo. - Eu percebi uma coisa Kagome. ( Inuyasha ( Quando o Naraku me disse que Kikyou foi destruída, eu fiquei com muita raiva. Quis mata-lo mais do que antes. Pois pensava que foi ele quem destruiu ela. Kagome vira o rosto para o lado desviando do olhar intenso de Inuyasha. - Olhe para mim Kagome. ( Ele vira o rosto dela novamente. Ele está segurando-a. Pois ela está ferida e não consegue se levantar. Depois do abraço ficou segurando-a pela cintura. A cabeça dela está no ombro dele e ela está sentada no chão. - Mas depois ele me disse que foi você quem destruiu ela... Nesse momento eu fiquei muito confuso. Então quando ele me disse que você também morreu na batalha, foi como se mil agulhas perfurassem meu coração. ( Inuyasha enrubesce um pouco ao dizer isso. Kagome está confusa. - Não entendo Inuyasha... ( Kagome fala. - Deixe que eu termine. Eu percebi que não faz mais diferença a Kikyou estar ou não estar ao meu lado. Mas quando ele disse que você morreu, eu fiquei muito triste. Perdi minhas forças. Até que você apareceu para mim e disse que ia me ajudar a derrotar o Naraku. Com um só golpe, eu o matei. - Inuyasha Lágrimas escorrem do rosto de Kagome. - Inuyasha... ( Kagome ( Então você me perdoa? - Mas é claro que eu te perdôo Kagome! ( Inuyasha ( Você fez algo que já era para ter sido feito há muito tempo. A Kikyou não pertence mais a esse mundo. Aquilo na verdade não era ela, era só o ódio dela. E depois Kagome... ( Inuyasha faz uma pausa e enrubesce ( Eu percebi que você é a única pessoa que se importa de verdade comigo. Eu percebi que... Eu... Eu te amo. Kagome se surpreende. Agora ela chora convulsivamente. - Porque está chorando Kagome? Você não gosta de mim não é? Eu sabia. ( Ele se entristece. - Não é isso... ( ela abraça Inuyasha entre soluços ( É que é bom demais para ser verdade. ( ela chora mais ( eu também te amo. EU TE AMO MUITO! Os dois se separam do abraço. Kagome tem o rosto vermelho de chorar, mas agora estampa um belo sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela acaricia o rosto de seu amado e ele começa a aproximar seus lábios dos dela. Kagome fecha os olhos e eles se unem num beijo apaixonado, onde transmitem todo amor reprimido por todo esse tempo em seus corações. Beijam-se ardentemente até que acabe o fôlego. Quando se separam, Inuyasha sorri e tira uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Kagome. - Vamos. Temos que cuidar dos seus ferimentos. ( Inuyasha a pega no colo. Kagome balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Mantém um sorriso no rosto.  
  
No dia seguinte o grupo, novamente reunido, encontra-se no vilarejo de Nadhesiko. - Então você é mesmo minha prima Nadhesiko. ( Miroku fala ( É bom saber que não sou tão sozinho. - Felizmente agora nós não temos mais aquele buraco do vento não é primão? ( Nadhesiko sorridente. - É! O Naraku foi derrotado e não fará mal a mais ninguém! ( Miroku também sorridente. Eles se despedem e vão caminhando em direção de casa. - O que vai fazer agora Miroku? Agora que já concluiu sua vingança? ( Sango pergunta tristemente. - Bom, eu ainda não sei. Por enquanto vou ficar com vocês, que são meus amigos. ( Miroku. Sango se alegra um pouco. - Eu quero ver o que vai acontecer com a jóia de quatro almas. Portanto também vou continuar com vocês temporariamente. ( Sango fala. - Eu quero ficar com a Kagome! Que é como uma mãe para mim! ( Shippou pula no colo de Kagome. Kagome sorri. - E vocês dois? ( Miroku e Sango perguntam se referindo a Inuyasha e Kagome. Ninguém sabia ainda que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam juntos agora. Sango começa a desconfiar. Pois eles estavam estranhamente próximos e sem brigar. - Parabéns Kagome! ( Sango sorrindo. - Parabéns pelo que? ( Kagome um pouco vermelha. - Finalmente vocês dois conseguiram se entender. ( Sango fala. Inuyasha e Kagome ficam vermelhos. Mas não contestam. - Inuyasha! Você é um safado! ( Miroku fala rindo. Ele está feliz que Inuyasha e Kagome tenham conseguido se entender. - Não tanto quanto você Miroku. - Inuyasha Todos voltam felizes para casa. Continua na segunda parte...  
  
Continua... 


	6. Energias malignas

Cap 06 ( Energias malignas Depois da derrota de Naraku, nossos amigos tomam o rumo para casa. Pouco depois de Naraku ser derrotado, no vilarejo de Kaede... Kaede, que está na floresta colhendo algumas ervas, olha para o céu e diz: - Naraku já não vive mais. Vamos esperar a chegada de Inuyasha e os outros. ( e volta para o vilarejo para fazer alguns preparativos. Kagome e Inuyasha vão andando lado a lado na frente. Miroku, Sango e Shippou vêm um pouco mais atrás. Já faz dois dias que eles retomaram a viagem de volta ao vilarejo e já estão bem próximos do dito cujo. Miroku e Sango cochicham: - Ei Sango. - Miroku - Hum. - Sango - É muito estranho ver o Inuyasha e a Kagome tão unidos assim você não acha? ( Miroku. - É mesmo. Eles não brigaram uma só vez desde que saímos do vilarejo da Nadhesiko. ( Sango ( Ainda não me acostumei com essa passividade. Os dois ficam olhando descaradamente para Inuyasha e Kagome que caminham mais à frente. Inuyasha olha para um lado e vê os curiosos pelo canto do olho. - O que estão olhando? ( ele grita mal humorado. Miroku e Sango ficam com uma gota na testa. - Ele não mudou nada. ( Miroku.  
  
Está de noite e o grupo para, para dormir. No outro dia chegariam ao vilarejo. Acendem uma fogueira e se sentam ao redor dela para comer. - Kagome. Você já decidiu o que vai fazer com a jóia de quatro almas? ( Sango pergunta. - Não Sango. Eu ainda tenho que pensar. ( Kagome. Inuyasha, geralmente diria que a jóia seria usada para transforma-lo em youkai completo, porem, ficou calado. A verdade é que não sabia mais se queria transformar-se num youkai completo. Se fizesse isso poderia perder o controle e matar todos os seus amigos e Kagome. Como da vez que destruiu um exercito inteiro de humanos sem piedade. Essa era sua dúvida. Eles fazem sua refeição e vão dormir. Inuyasha escora-se numa arvore e Kagome senta ao lado dele. Escora a cabeça no ombro dele e tenta dormir. Passa um tempo e ela ouve alguém chamando. - Kagome. ( Shippou está na frente dela. Kagome abre os olhos. - O que foi Shippou? ( Kagome pergunta. - Posso dormir com vocês? ( pede o pequeno youkai raposa. Kagome olha para Miroku, ele ronca como o motor de um carro. - Claro Shippou. ( Kagome sorri. - Eba! ( Shippou pula no colo de Kagome e se ajeita para dormir. Inuyasha acorda. - O que essa raposa está fazendo aqui? ( Inuyasha ( da o fora daqui Shippou! ( Inuyasha põe a mão em volta da cintura de Kagome, puxando-a mais para perto. - Mas a Kagome deixou eu ficar aqui! ( Shippou. - Inuyasha! Não acredito que está com ciúmes do Shippou! Deixa de ser chato! Deixa ele dormir aqui! ( Kagome. - Hunf! Ta. ( emburrado. Kagome da um beijo na bochecha do hanyou e diz: - Você sabe que eu te amo! Muito obrigada Inuyasha! ( Kagome sorrindo. Ele fica vermelho. - HAHAHA! A Kagome conseguiu domar o Inuyasha! ( Shippou ri. - O que você disse? ( Inuyasha soltando fumaça tenta dar um cascudo em Shippou. - Ahhh! ( Shippou se esconde atrás de Kagome. - Inuyasha! Para com isso! SENTA! ( Kagome. - Ahhh! ( Inuyasha cai ( Droga Kagome! Você não me quer aqui não é? Tudo bem! ( Ele sobe na árvore e vai dormir em cima de um galho. - Hum! ( Kagome ( Você é um orgulhoso Inuyasha! ( Uma lagrima escorre discretamente do rosto dela. Ela abraça mais Shippou e dorme. Inuyasha fica se sentindo culpado por ter magoado Kagome, mas seu orgulho ainda é muito grande e ele permanece em cima da arvore.  
  
No meio da noite, alguém caminha por entre as arvores da floresta. Um ódio muito grande é exalado do corpo. Tão grande que por onde passa as plantas ao redor murcham. - Quero vingança! ( alguém.  
  
Já é bem tarde da noite. A fogueira já se apagou e todos estão dormindo. Ou quase todos. Inuyasha não consegue dormir. Olha pra baixo para conferir se Kagome está bem e volta a olhar o céu. Uma ponta de preocupação lhe invade a alma. Daqui a alguns dias a lua estaria totalmente ausente no céu da era feudal. Porem algo chamou a atenção dele. Ele olha para baixo novamente e vê que Kagome está tremendo de frio. O inverno está se aproximando. Ele não resiste a ver sua amada passando frio. Desce da arvore, tira o casaco e cobre ela. Depois se senta ao lado dela e fica ali. - Desculpe por ter te magoado Kagome. ( ele sussurra. Kagome abre os olhos e sorri ao ver que está coberta com o kimono de Inuyasha e ele está ao seu lado. - Tudo bem. - ela diz Inuyasha se surpreende. - Você ouviu? ( Inuyasha. Ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele abaixa a cabeça para esconder o leve rubor. Ela se afasta um pouco mais para perto dele e se escora nele. Shippou dorme profundamente no colo dela. Kagome suspira. Inuyasha a envolve em seus braços e fecha os olhos. Juntos, os dois finalmente conseguem dormir.  
  
Na manhã seguinte eles acordam bem cedo e retomam o caminho para o vilarejo de Kaede.  
  
Alguém está passeando pela floresta e sente um cheiro muito familiar. - Ora se não é minha mulher! ( Kouga fala. ( Acho que vou vê-la! ( E toma a direção de onde vem o cheiro.  
  
O grupo vai caminhando. Inuyasha para de repente e fica farejando o ar. - O que foi Inuyasha? ( Kagome pergunta. Nesse momento Kouga sai de dentro das arvores. - O que quer aqui seu lobo fedido? ( Inuyasha grita. - Não é nada com você cara de cachorro! ( Kouga ( Eu vim ver Kagome! ( E se vira para Kagome pegando as duas mãos dela ( e então minha mulher? Quando é que você vem morar comigo? Inuyasha fica se roendo de ciúmes ao ouvir isso. - Ah Kouga, não vai dar não. ( Kagome fala. - Porque não Kagome? Você é a minha mulher. - Kouga - Ela não é sua mulher! ( Inuyasha se enfia no meio de Kagome e Kouga ( Ela é MINHA mulher! - Kagome, isso é verdade? ( Kouga. - Eu sinto muito Kouga. ( Kagome. - Isso não vai ficar assim! Eu vou voltar para te buscar Kagome! ( Kouga diz indo embora. - Só uma coisinha Kouga! ( Kagome chama. - O que é? - Kouga - O Naraku foi derrotado e a Kagura também. ( Kagome diz. - O quê? Eu queira tê-lo matado com minhas próprias mãos! ( Kouga ( Mas fico feliz em saber disso. Agora a morte dos meus companheiros está vingada. Até o dia em que eu vier te buscar Kagome! ( dizendo isso adentra na floresta. Kagome sorri com uma gota na testa. - Mas que lobo fedido abusado! ( Inuyasha furioso. - Esquece isso Inuyasha. ( Kagome fala puxando ele pelo braço. - Eu te mato se vier se meter com a Kagome, seu lobo fedorento! ( Inuyasha grita.  
  
O vilarejo já está bem próximo. Eles caminham mais um pouco e chegam. São recebidos com uma calorosa comemoração em nome deles, por terem derrotado Naraku. Mais á frente eles avistam Kaede. - Vovó Kaede! ( Kagome grita correndo na direção dela. - Oi Kagome! Oi para todos! ( diz a idosa. - O que significa isso Kaede? ( Inuyasha encabulado com a quantidade de pessoas ao redor deles gritando seus nomes. - Nós ficamos sabendo da derrota de Naraku e resolvemos fazer uma recepção bem animada para vocês. ( Kaede. - Humanos! Que coisa mais idiota! ( Inuyasha resmunga. Kagome conta sobre a batalha contra Kikyou, onde as duas saíram mortas, mas ela foi revivida pela jóia de quatro almas e sobre a união dela e de Inuyasha. Miroku e Sango contam um pouco sobre a batalha contra Naraku. Eles passam o resto do dia em meio a muitos festejos.  
  
Na hora de dormir, todos entram na cabana e se deitam. Kagome dorme abraçada a Inuyasha novamente.  
  
Em meio a algumas arvores, alguém que passou o dia inteiro observando o festejo e a alegria dos nossos heróis, sente seu ódio crescer. - Seu desgraçado. De frente da menor chance você corre para os braços dessa ridícula. ( o alguém pronuncia essas ultimas palavras com muita ênfase e ódio.  
  
Kagome acorda no meio da noite sentindo uma presença estranha. (Mas que presença é essa?( Ela se pergunta. A presença vai se tornando mais fraca até desaparecer totalmente. Ela resolve então esquecer. Aconchega-se mais nos braços do seu amado, pois a noite está muito fria. Fecha os olhos. Porem não consegue dormir. Fica pensando no destino que pode dar a jóia de quatro almas. (O que eu faço com a jóia? Se continuar protegendo-a, estarei colocando a vida das pessoas do vilarejo em risco. Se levar para a minha era, pode ser que os youkais daqui queiram me seguir até lá. Ai os meus familiares, que não tem nada a ver com isso, estarão correndo risco. Talvez eu deva dar a jóia ao Inuyasha. Mas se ele se transformar num youkai completo... Não. Eu não quero isso(. Ela abraça Inuyasha mais forte. (Eu não quero que você se torne um youkai sanguinário e... esqueça de mim, Inuyasha...(. Ela fica angustiada só de pensar nisso. Suspira. - Como é dificiu essa decisão... ( ela fala baixinho ( talvez seja melhor deixar para depois. Ela fecha os olhos e resolve aproveitar o calor do corpo do seu amado. - Como você é quentinho Inuyasha... Que gostoso... - Kagome suspira novamente e fecha os olhos. ( Eu te amo... Inuyasha abre um pouco os olhos e sorri. Abraça mais Kagome e fecha os olhos novamente. Os dois dormem.  
  
Alguns dias se passam com paz. Kagome volta para casa apenas para reabastecer a sua mochila. A jóia de quatro almas continua sob a proteção dela. Ela ainda não decidiu o que fazer com a mesma. - Inuyasha! ( ela chama. - O que é! ( ele vem ao encontro dela. - Eu vou ter que passar uns dias sem vir aqui. Eu tenho que estudar para as provas finais. ( Kagome fala. - O quê? Não mesmo! ( Inuyasha. - Ah Inuyasha, é só uma semana. ( Kagome diz fazendo biquinho. - E não da pra estudar aqui? ( Inuyasha. - Não. Quando eu estou aqui, você não me deixa estudar. Quer ficar namorando o tempo todo. ( Kagome. Inuyasha fica emburrado. - Se você não me deixar ir eu vou para a recuperação e vai ser muito pior. Vou ter que passar um mês sem vir pra cá. Se você me deixar ir, eu fico logo de férias e vou poder passar o tempo inteiro aqui. ( Kagome fala. - Hunf! ( Inuyasha continua emburrado ( Uma semana e nada mais. - Brigada Inuyasha! Eu te amo! ( Ela pula nos braços dele e da um beijo. - Eu vou agora! Em uma semana eu estou de volta! ( ela pega a mochila no chão e pula poço abaixo. Inuyasha se senta do lado do poço, cruza os braços e as pernas e fica esperando.  
  
Kagome sai do poço come ossos. Corre em direção a sua casa. - Oi mamãe! ( ela salda entrando pela porta da cozinha. - Já voltou Kagome? ( a mãe de Kagome sorri ao ver sua filha feliz. - Vou ficar aqui essa semana inteira! Tenho que estudar para as provas! ( Kagome vai direto para o seu quarto. - Tudo bem filha. ( mãe da Kagome. (Apesar de tudo a Kagome é uma menina muito consciente(. Pensa a mãe dela feliz.  
Kagome chega no seu quarto. - Ah! Como é bom estar de volta em casa! ( ela joga a mochila na cama. ( eu vou tomar um banho bem gostoso e depois eu estudo! Ela vai para o banheiro tomar banho pensando no seu amado.  
  
- Onde será que o Inuyasha se meteu? ( Miroku pergunta. - Desde que a Kagome voltou para a era dela, ele está sentado lá do lado do poço. ( Sango fala. - A Kagome conseguiu mesmo domar o Inuyasha! ( diz Shippou. Os três riem Miroku fica serio de repente. - Será que você pode nos dar licença por uns minutinhos, Shippou? ( Miroku pergunta. - Eu? Porque? ( Shippou pergunta. - É um assunto particular. ( Miroku. - Sei, o que você vai fazer com a Sango, Miroku? ( Shippou pergunta. - Eu não vou fazer nada com a Sango. Quer parar de me fazer perguntas e dar licença? ( Miroku. - Claro. ( diz Shippou saindo. Miroku olha para Sango. - O que é tão importante Miroku? - Sango - Bom, eu... ( Miroku ( eu vou direto ao assunto... Eu... Eu te amo Sango. É isso. - Você diz isso para todas. ( Sango. - Mas agora eu falo serio! ( ele pega as mãos dela ( eu te amo de verdade Sango. Eu vi como o Inuyasha e Kagome estão felizes e resolvi tomar coragem para te dizer isso. - Eu não sei o que dizer... ( Sango vermelha. - Não diga nada. ( ele aproxima seus lábios dos dela e eles se beijam. Depois de um tempo se separam. - Miroku... ( Sango. - Sim, Sango? - Miroku - Eu também te amo... ( Sango olhando pra baixo muito vermelha. - Sango! ( Ele a abraça muito feliz e a beija novamente. - Mas não pense que por isso vai se aproveitar de mim! ( Sango da um tapa na mão dele que já estava escorregando para outro lugar. - Hum, Hum ( Shippou pigarreia. Os dois se separam. - Não ia fazer nada com a Sango eim, Miroku? ( Shippou. - Shippou, você estava nos espionando? ( Miroku. - Desde o começo. ( Shippou fala ( parece que eu vou ficar segurando vela. Sango está muito envergonhada.  
  
Na era atual, Kagome termina o seu banho e depois de jantar vai estudar. Assim se passa uma semana. Kagome estudando e fazendo prova. Inuyasha sentado ao lado do posso come ossos. Miroku levando tapa de Sango e Shippou segurando vela. Ultimo dia de prova... - Ah! Finalmente! ( diz Kagome saindo da sala de aula. - Você gostou das provas Kagome? ( pergunta uma das amigas dela. - Gostei! Eu acho que eu passo em todas! ( Kagome esbanja muita felicidade. - Kagome, eu acho que essa sua felicidade toda não é porque fez boas provas não. ( fala a outra amiga ( você e o Houjo estão namorando? - Quê? ( Kagome. - Ou será que é aquele garoto grosso e violento? ( diz a outra. - O Inuyasha não é grosso e violento! ( diz ela com os olhos brilhando ( ele tem sido tão delicado e carinhoso... - Então vocês estão namorando? - amiga - Estamos! ( ela pula de felicidade. - Então você tem um namorado Higurashi? ( Houjo chega perguntando. - Eu sinto muito Houjo. ( Kagome. - Tudo bem. Então eu acho que não vai dar mais pra gente ir pro cinema não é? ( Houjo. - Desculpe. ( Kagome ( Mas não vai dar. - Tudo bem, mas eu não vou desistir de te conquistar. ( diz Houjo indo embora. - Kagome, você não devia ser tão dura com o Houjo! ( diz uma das amigas. - O que você quer? Que eu saia com ele? O Inuyasha é muito ciumento! ( Kagome ( Meninas eu tenho que ir! Até mais! ( e vai correndo na direção de casa. Quando ela chega em casa, vê Inuyasha esperando na porta da cozinha. - Inuyasha! ( ela grita e corre na direção dele. - Você demorou muito Kagome! ( Inuyasha. Kagome o abraça e o beija. - Eu estava com saudades! ( diz ainda pendurada no pescoço dele - Eu só vou arrumar minha bolsa e a gente volta para a era feudal. ( ela diz. Kagome arruma a bolsa e desce as escadas. - Mamãe! Eu já estou indo! Vou passar as férias todas lá! ( Kagome. - Tudo bem! Se cuide! ( Responde a mãe. Eles voltam para a era feudal.  
  
Eles atravessam o poço como ossos. Inuyasha ajuda Kagome a sair de lá. - Ah! Como é bom estar de volta! ( Kagome abre os braços, como que querendo abraçar o ar. (Ah dois anos atrás eu fui puxada por esse posso por um youkai centopéia. Encontrei o Inuyasha lacrado na árvore sagrada, eu o libertei do lacre da Kikyou. Num incidente eu fragmentei a jóia de quatro almas, que voltou do futuro no meu corpo, em vários minúsculos pedaços. Apesar de pequenos eram capazes de dar enorme poder ao youkai que possuísse pelo menos um fragmento. Descobri que sou a reencarnação da Kikyou. Certo dia a Kikyou renasceu num corpo de barro e ossos. Isso causou muita confusão no coração do Inuyasha e... no meu também... eu ainda não sabia que o amava, mas acabei descobrindo isso com o tempo. Mas agora tudo acabou!( Ela abre um sorriso maior que a cara (A jóia já está completa e o Naraku, esse maldito que causou mal a tanta gente e queria ver a jóia corrompida, está morto! Houve uma batalha entre eu e a Kikyou, onde nós duas morremos. Milagrosamente, eu fui revivida pela jóia de quatro almas. E melhor! Agora eu estou com o Inuyasha! Ele disse que me ama!(. Inuyasha fica a admirar o belo sorriso da jovem que ele tanto ama. - Kagome... ( Inuyasha olhando para ela. - O que foi? ( Kagome ainda sorrindo. - Seu sorriso é lindo. ( Inuyasha diz olhando fixamente para o rosto dela. - Ah Inuyasha... Assim você me deixa sem graça. ( diz ela olhando para o chão e muito ruborizada. - Ainda bem que você não vai mais ficar longe de mim... ( diz ele se aproximando mais e pondo as mãos na cintura dela ( eu não suporto ficar longe de você... ( ele a beija. - Hum... ( eles se separam ( seu bobo ( Kagome super vermelha. - Mas é verdade. ( diz ele acariciando o rosto dela ( eu estava com muitas saudades. ( Kagome sorri e deixa a bolsa escorregar lentamente pela mão. Depois que a bolsa cai no chão, ela põe as mãos em volta do pescoço dele. Os lábios estão bem próximos. - Eu tenho que admitir que também não suporto ficar longe de você Inu- kun... ( ela sussurra. Inuyasha provoca Kagome distanciando seus lábios e aproximando-os novamente sempre que ela tenta toca-los. Os olhos deles estão semi-serrados. - Quer parar com isso Inuyasha? ( ela sussurra não agüentando mais a provocação. Ele apenas sorri. Segura o rosto dela mais firmemente com uma das mãos, penetrando os dedos compridos nos cabelos dela, enquanto a outra a puxa pela cintura mais contra si. Beija-a profundo e apaixonadamente.  
  
No meio do mato, alguém os observa. - Era pra ser eu... ( a mulher sussurra pra si mesma revoltada. ( eu vou acabar com essa maldita menina hoje mesmo... ( odiosa.  
  
Inuyasha se separa de Kagome e fica serio. (Esse cheiro...( ele pensa levantando a cabeça e farejando o ar. (Droga! Ele percebeu ...(. A mulher vai se afastando até sumir nas entranhas da floresta. - O que foi Inuyasha? ( Kagome pergunta preocupada ( há algo errado? - Não... ( (Desapareceu( ( não é nada... - Então vamos para o vilarejo da Kaede. ( Kagome diz pegando a mão dele. - Vamos. ( Inuyasha. Eles chegam no vilarejo de Kaede. - Kagome! ( Shippou corre ao encontro da menina. - Oi Shippou! ( Kagome abraça o filhote de raposa. - Kagome... ( Shippou fala com a cabeça baixa ( Agora que achamos todos os fragmentos, você vai voltar para a sua era? ( Shippou tristinho. - Você é burro ou o que Shippou? É obvio que a Kagome não vai mais voltar para a era dela! ( Inuyasha. - É verdade Kagome? ( Shippou se vira para ela alegrinho ( Você vai ficar aqui para sempre? - Ei! Eu vou voltar para a minha era sim Inuyasha! ( Kagome. - O QUE? Mas você disse que não ia mais voltar! Como é que eu fico Kagome? ( Inuyasha. - Inuyasha! Você entende tudo errado! Eu disse que passaria um tempo sem voltar porque estou de férias. ( Kagome. - VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR! ( Inuyasha berra. - VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM! EU FAÇO O QUE EU BEM ENTENDER DA MINHA VIDA! ( Kagome irritada com os maus modos do hanyou. - VOCÊ É MINHA KAGOME! NÃO VAI VOLTAR! ( Inuyasha. - O quê? ( Kagome fica vermelha e ao mesmo tempo furiosa ( VOCÊ VAI APRENDER A DEIXAR DE SER MACHISTA E DE FALAR ESSAS COISAS NA FRENTE DO SHIPPOU! ( Ela puxa uma mecha do cabelo dele com uma força sobrenatural. - Ai Kagome! Isso dói! ( ele berra mais alto. - E é para doer mesmo! ( ela puxa com mais força. - AI! ( Inuyasha ( Sua burra! - Seu idiota! - Burra! - Idiota! - Burra! - Idiota! - Burra! - CHEGA INUYASHA! SENTA! - AHHHHHH! ( Inuyasha vai de encontro ao chão. - Kagome... ( Inuyasha magoado ( você vai me deixar... - Eu não vou te deixar. Eu volto para casa temporariamente e depois venho para a era feudal de novo. Afinal de contas, a jóia de quatro almas está sobre a minha proteção agora... ( Kagome perde o semblante de raiva e fica pensativa ( Não sei porque temos que discutir algo que ainda está tão distante. - Então você só vem aqui por causa da obrigação com a jóia de quatro almas? ( Inuyasha sente uma dor no coração. Uma dor bem maior do que cem sentas de uma só vez. Agora ele entendia como ela se sentia quando ele a chamava de detectora de fragmentos. - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Inuyasha... ( Kagome. - Eu já entendi Kagome! Eu sei muito bem o que você quis dizer! ( ele se levanta limpando a roupa ( Não me procure mais! - Inuyasha! Deixa de ser idiota e volta aqui! ( Kagome ( Você é um egoísta! ( os olhos de Kagome começam a se encher de lágrimas. - Talvez a Kikyou se importasse comigo ( Inuyasha caminha em direção a floresta ( e você a matou. As ultimas palavras de Inuyasha soam como facas nos ouvidos de Kagome. Ela não consegue mais controlar suas emoções e as lagrimas molham o seu rosto pouco a pouco. Ela solta a mochila no chão e corre na direção do poço come ossos. - Eu pensei que você tivesse... Me perdoado... ( Kagome sussurra pra si mesma com voz de choro. Inuyasha espia pelo canto do olho a garota fugindo e nesse momento percebe que foi fundo demais na ferida dela. Mas seu orgulho é muito grande e apesar da dor, ele vai pulando na direção oposta a que ela foi. Shippou fica parado sozinho no meio do terreiro. - Uma hora estão se amassando e outra hora já estão brigados? ( Shippou ( Não consigo entender esses dois.  
  
Kagome se senta ao lado do poço e esconde o rosto entre as pernas. - Droga... ( Kagome ( Será que a gente não pode ficar sem brigar nem por um só dia? ( ela se pergunta entre soluços. Fica se martirizando. Lembrando-se das palavras de Inuyasha.  
  
( Não me procure mais! ( olhar frio.  
  
- Talvez a Kikyou se importasse comigo ( Inuyasha caminha em direção a floresta ( e você a matou.  
  
- NÃO É VERDADE! Você sabe que eu me importo com você. ( Kagome esfrega o braço nos olhos para limpar as lagrimas. ( Eu... Eu não queria ter que mata- la... Mas se eu não fizesse isso... Eu... Eu morreria... ( As lagrimas voltam a rolar soltas ( talvez tivesse sido melhor eu morrer... Assim o caminho ficaria livre para vocês dois... E eu não sofreria tanto assim... ( Kagome fecha os olhos. Em meio aos seus pensamentos e sofrimentos acaba adormecendo ali mesmo. Do lado do poço.  
  
Inuyasha vai caminhando pela floresta de cabeça baixa. - Kagome... Eu magoei você. Ele chega a um rio e senta na borda. O que geralmente seria florido e alegre parece triste e sem cor. - Porque eu sempre te decepciono? ( Inuyasha. Ele fica parado olhando para as águas claras e calmas, por um longo período de tempo. - Inuyasha. ( chama uma voz. - Quê? ( Ele acorda do transe - Eu estou ouvindo coisas? - Inuyasha, venha cá. ( chama a voz. - É você Kagome? ( Inuyasha esperançoso. Ele fareja o ar.  
  
Continua... 


	7. Amarguras

Cap 07 - Amargura Ele chega a um rio e senta na borda. O que geralmente seria florido e alegre parece triste e sem cor. - Porque eu sempre te decepciono? ( Inuyasha. Ele fica parado olhando para as águas claras e calmas, por um longo período de tempo. - Inuyasha. ( chama uma voz. - Quê? ( Ele acorda do transe - Eu estou ouvindo coisas? - Inuyasha, venha cá. ( chama a voz. - É você Kagome? ( Inuyasha esperançoso fareja o ar.  
  
Kagome abre os olhos lentamente e se situa. (Eu dormi aqui(. Já é de tarde. Ela se lembra da briga que teve com Inuyasha e se entristece. (Talvez eu devesse voltar para casa( Ela se levanta e olha em direção ao poço. (Não... Não adianta chorar o leite derramado. Eu ainda tenho a obrigação com a jóia de quatro almas(. Kagome se vira e levanta a cabeça bruscamente. - Essa presença... ( ela fica assustada ( Não pode ser ela... Kagome vai correndo na direção de onde sentiu a presença.  
  
- Inuyasha... Como pode me confundir com ela... - O que... Mas você... - Sim Inuyasha. Eu não morri. - Kikyou... - Inuyasha... Eu estava com saudades. ( Kikyou se aproxima dele e o abraça. Inuyasha fica surpreso e confuso. - Kikyou... ( ele sussurra e involuntariamente a abraça também. (Ela está chegando...( Kikyou faz um olhar demoníaco sem que Inuyasha veja. - Inuyasha... Venha comigo. Eu... Eu te amo... Inuyasha se surpreende mais ainda e sente uma angustia enorme. (Porque... Porque eu estou sentindo isso? Eu deveria estar feliz. Isso não é o que eu mais queria ouvir dela?(. Ele pensa emocionado. Kikyou beija os lábios de Inuyasha pela segunda vez. Os olhos de Inuyasha perdem seu brilho. Ele vai fechando os olhos aos poucos, como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Nesse exato momento Kagome sai de dentro do mato e chega ao local onde eles estão. - Não... ( Kagome sente seus olhos úmidos (Minha mente está me pregando uma peça? Será que é por que esse é o meu pior pesadelo? A Kikyou está morta... Está morta... Não... Isso não pode estar acontecendo...(. ( NÃO! ( ela balança a cabeça desesperada e as lágrimas voam do rosto dela (em câmera lenta). Ela hesita por um momento em sair correndo. Alguma coisa lhe diz que deve ficar e salvar Inuyasha, mas a dor é maior e ela adentra na mata numa corrida desenfreada. Kikyou, que estava observando com o rabo do olho enquanto beijava Inuyasha, sorri maliciosamente. O sorriso se transforma em gargalhada quando ela larga Inuyasha desacordado o chão. - Você pensou que podia me derrotar menina? ( diz ela para si mesma ( e tomar o que é meu? ( Ela gargalha mais ( A sua atitude apenas despertou mais ódio em mim! ( ela olha para Inuyasha que está ajoelhado no chão com os olhos sem pupila. - Meu querido Inuyasha! Você vai ter que esperar mais um pouco. ( os carregadores de almas envolvem-no prendendo-o contra uma árvore. Inuyasha, que está enfeitiçado, não se move nem tenta soltar-se.  
  
Kagome continua a correr em meio aos arbustos. Não importa se eles a arranham. Ela apenas continua a correr em direção ao poço. Ela corre muito, mas parece que a cada passo, a distancia só aumenta. (Eu quero chegar logo a esse poço! O que eu vi? Será que o Inuyasha não tem pena de mim? Ele ainda quer ficar com a Kikyou? Não... Ele não devia me fazer sofrer assim! (. Kagome para de repente. - Tem alguma coisa errada... Eu já passei por aqui... - É Kagome (querida(, realmente, você já passou por aqui. ( Uma voz sarcástica se destaca no meio dos sons da floresta. - O que? Quem é você? ( Kagome pergunta tentando localizar o local de origem da voz. - Não consegue reconhecer-me? Sou eu! O seu pior pesadelo! ( Kikyou se materializa na frente de Kagome. - Kikyou... ( Os olhos de Kagome enchem-se de lágrimas (Pelo menos ela não está mais com o Inuyasha. Mas... E se ela o tiver matado?( Kagome se desespera (Não, Ela não pode ter feito isso( A expressão dela expressa o conflito por qual passa sua mente. - Com isso você não precisa se preocupar. Eu ainda não matei o Inuyasha. ( Kikyou pega delicadamente o rosto de Kagome e levanta. Kagome fica surpresa e muito confusa com a atitude da Miko, que olha com seus olhos profundos e gelados dentro da alma de Kagome, ou seja, dentro de sua própria alma. (Ela consegue ler meus pensamentos?(. - Sim, esqueceu-se que temos a mesma alma? De uma certa forma estamos conectadas. ( Kikyou aproxima mais seu rosto do de Kagome. - Hum... ( Kikyou sorri irônica percorrendo o olhar pela face da garota em choque a sua frente. Kagome fica parada, sem reação, apenas esperando o momento da morte. Morte que talvez pudesse apaziguar os sofrimentos da vida terrena. Kagome está meio que hipnotizada pelos olhos frios da Miko fantasma a sua frente - Agora eu percebi uma coisa... ( Kikyou fala com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Kagome tenta descobrir o que ela irá fazer e assim como Kikyou faz com ela, tenta ler os pensamentos da outra parte de sua alma. ( você é tão bela quanto eu (que revelação 0o Ninguém esperava por essa não é?) ( Kikyou dá um ultimo sorriso antes de beijar a boca de Kagome, que nesse momento acorda do transe e percebe o que está acontecendo. Kagome num impulso empurra Kikyou que quase cai com a força empregada por Kagome. - Que nojo! ( Kagome fala cuspindo. Ela não consegue pensar direito está surpresa, indignada, abismada com o ato repentino de Kikyou. Kikyou se recompõe e olha para Kagome com ódio. - Menina maldita! Não devia ter feito isso! Você é muito bonita, mas não pense que eu vou te perdoar só por causa disso. Já teve uma época que eu perdoei, mas agora EU NÂO PERDOO MAIS. Ainda não esqueci que você me matou pela segunda vez! Foi muito difícil conseguir um novo corpo. ( Kikyou se acalma e sorri maleficamente. - Você é nojenta! ( Kagome diz com desprezo passando a manga da blusa na boca com uma certa violência ( Não esperava isso de você! - Quer saber a verdade sobre mim? ( Kikyou mantém um sorriso insano (psicopata pra ser mais exata). - Hã? ( Kagome se assusta com a mudança repentina da expressão de Kikyou. - A verdade sobre mim Kagome. (Não to reconhecendo ela. Apesar de não ter sido das melhores pessoas, ela nunca agiu assim. Parece algo como... ( Kagome se lembra (Droga! Ela pode ler minha mente!(. - Sei tudo sobre os seus sentimentos e o que você acha sobre mim. Não vai conseguir ficar sem pensar em nada ( Kikyou ( Eu era como você. Esses sentimentos puros que antes também inundavam meu ser, hoje me dão nojo! ( Kikyou para por um momento como quem está pensando em algo, sua expressão passa para pensativa, depois se transforma em séria e logo em seguida ela solta uma gargalhada sádica. Kagome assusta-se cada vez mais com Kikyou. - Já decidi o que eu farei com você! ( ela sorri maldosamente. - O que você vai fazer comigo? ( Kagome está realmente assustada. A Kikyou de antes não lhe botava medo, pois ela a conhecia e podia prever seus movimentos, mas essa... Essa lhe era totalmente estranha. Kikyou havia enlouquecido? Ou talvez se escondera atrás de mascaras durante toda a sua vida e resolveu mostrar seu verdadeiro eu agora? Por pior que fosse, Kagome tinha que admitir que estava numa enorme desvantagem. Kikyou podia ler sua mente e conseqüentemente, descobrir sobre qualquer estratégia que ela bolasse para mata-la ou fugir. - Hum, Hum. Não sei se falo, talvez seja melhor deixar que você prove na sua pele. Acho que vou deixar para que você descubra esse detalhe só na hora ( Kikyou faz uma pausa e bota a mão no queixo pensativa ( Mas me diga Kagome, você quer saber a verdade sobre mim? Você quer saber Kagome? A verdade sobre mim? Foco no rosto incrédulo de Kagome. - Hum, Hum. Não sei se falo, talvez seja melhor deixar que você prove na sua pele. Acho que vou deixar para que você descubra esse detalhe só na hora ( Kikyou faz uma pausa e bota a mão no queixo pensativa ( Mas me diga Kagome, você quer saber a verdade sobre mim? Você quer saber Kagome? A verdade sobre mim? Foco no rosto incrédulo de Kagome. - Que verdade? - Ah. Você não sabe a verdade sobre mim. Vou te dar essa satisfação antes de te matar. Kikyou da alguns passos a frente e sorri satisfeita ao ver Kagome se afastar para trás ainda sentada no chão, uma reação típica de medo. - Eu poderia saber tudo o que você está pensando. Mas não vou faze-lo ainda. Fica mais interessante descobrir por mim mesma... Como esse jogo é divertido! ( Ela joga a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada fazendo Kagome se sobre-saltar.  
(Ela disse que não está lendo os meus pensamentos. Isso me dá alguma chance de planejar algo...( - Vou lhe contar a verdade logo de uma vez por todas. Eu amei o Inuyasha, ele foi a primeira pessoa de quem me aproximei dessa forma. Mas eu estou morta. Nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos. Já que não terei mais a chance de ficar com ele, também não permitirei que ele ame de novo, a alma dele me pertence. A ultima coisa que quero ver ele junto com você sua menina inútil! Ele vai sofrer como eu sofro. A única forma de mantê-lo longe de você é te matando ( pausa ( Chegou sua hora. Você vai descobrir como eu vou te matar. (Droga... Pense rápido Kagome...( Kagome. - Não vai adiantar. Não vai escapar. Kikyou pega o seu arco e flechas e mira em Kagome. - Você vai sentir a dor que eu senti quando você me matou! ( Kikyou fica demoníaca. - Ahh! ( Kagome grita se protegendo com os braços quando Kikyou lança a flecha. Inuyasha aparece de dentro do mato por trás de Kikyou. - Quê? ( Kikyou se assusta e vira a cabeça para trás. - Você não é mais a mesma Kikyou! Eu ouvi tudo! ( Inuyasha parte ela no meio com a Tessaiga. - Como... Você escapou... ( Kikyou ( Inuyasha... Como pode... ( Kikyou desaparece. Dessa vez para sempre. - Droga! ( Inuyasha corre até Kagome, que está ferida ( Kagome! ( ele a pega nos braços. - Inuyasha... ( Kagome sorri para ele ( Obrigada... Por me proteger... - Você sabe que eu sempre vou te proteger Kagome! ( ele fala afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela ( agora tenho que te levar para a Kaede cuidar de você. - ... - Kagome? - ... - Kagome! ( ele pega no pulso dela desesperado ( ainda bem ( suspira aliviado ( deve estar muito cansada. Ele começa a correr em direção ao vilarejo.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Inuyasha? ( pergunta Kaede enquanto examina Kagome. - Foi a Kikyou ( Inuyasha. - Hum... Ela não está mais por ai não é? ( Kaede. - Não... ( Inuyasha ( Eu... Eu a destruí. - Você fez o certo Inuyasha. O que devia ter feito há muito tempo. Com a Kagome você terá uma vida calma e tranqüila. - Kaede - Obrigado Kaede. - Você também mudou muito. Está mais maduro. - ??? - Agora você sai que eu vou trocar a roupa dela - Kaede - Tudo bem ( Inuyasha sai da cabana.  
  
Passa-se uma semana e Kagome já está quase que totalmente recuperada do ferimento. Ela acorda de manhã e sai para passear. - Ei Kagome! Aonde pensa que vai? Ela ouve aquela voz muito familiar e procura por cima das arvores o dono dela. - Você ainda não pode sair por ai sozinha. Ainda não está completamente curada. - Obrigada pela preocupação Inu-kun, mas eu já estou melhor ( ela continua caminhando. - Eu não quero que se machuque Kagome. - Então porque não me acompanha? ( Kagome fala com um sorriso. Inuyasha devolve o sorriso e pega a mão dela. Os dois caminham pelo campo até chegarem a sombra de uma árvore. Sentam-se embaixo. - Kagome... - O que é Inuyasha? ( ela pergunta docemente. - Eu... Queria te perguntar uma coisa ( ele fala vermelho. - Pode perguntar ( ela sorri. - Eu queria saber se... Se... Você gosta daquele lobo fedorento. - É só isso? - Não, eu também tenho outra pergunta, mas essa outra depende da resposta dessa. - Não. Eu gosto dele como amigo. Mas o único que eu amo está aqui do meu lado ( ela se escora nele e fecha os olhos. Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e sorri. - E a outra pergunta ( ela fala sem abrir os olhos. - Bom... Você quer ser minha mulher Kagome? Kagome abre os olhos. - Você fala sério Inuyasha? - Sim... Quer dizer... ( ele fica embaraçado. Teme a resposta dela. - É claro que eu quero! ( ela o abraça. - Kagome... ( os olhos dele brilham de felicidade. Ele retribui o abraço sentindo seu coração se aquecer. - Inuyasha, você ainda quer usar a jóia de quatro almas? - Hum? A jóia? O que tem ela? Kagome ri. - Se você ainda quer usa-la. - Não sei. Vou deixar você decidir por mim. - Jura? ( ela não pode deixar de sorri. - Claro. - Então... Eu acho que prefiro você assim. - O quê? Pensei que fosse me pedir para me transformar em humano. - Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é. E o que acha que eu ia fazer sem essas suas orelhas fofinhas? Você é o meu hanyou lindo, forte e maravilhoso. - Kagome, assim você me deixa sem graça ( Inuyasha ruborizado ( mas você pretende continuar protegendo a jóia? E... E o seu mundo? ( ele fala essas ultimas palavras com um pouco de receio. - Não sei... ( Kagome - Não sei como vou conseguir terminar os estudos e proteger a jóia ao mesmo tempo ( ela fica pensativa. - ... Ela percebe a quietude repentina de Inuyasha. - Não se preocupe ( ela acaricia o rosto dele e o olha nos olhos ( eu não vou te deixar. Por favor, não fica assim. ( ela pede ao ver o olhar triste. - Eu não quero te impedir de realizar seus sonhos Kagome. - Você não vai me impedir de nada ( ela beija os lábios dele de leve ( eu adoro o seu sorriso Inuyasha. Apesar de serem raras às vezes que você mostra ele ( ela diz meiga. - Kagome, só você pra me fazer sorrir ( ele esboça um leve sorriso e ela também ri em seguida ( é por isso que eu te amo ( ele segura o rosto dela e dá um beijo profundo e intenso. Ela solta um gemido. Inuyasha se separa dela quase que imediatamente. - Eu te machuquei? ( Inuyasha. - Não ( Kagome ruborizada olha pro chão. - Então o que foi? ( Inuyasha. - Eu preciso mesmo falar? - Ah, ta bom acho que já entendi. ( ele também olha pro chão ruborizado. Eles passam um tempo calados. - É melhor voltarmos para casa da vovó Kaede. Passamos muito tempo aqui ( ela consulta o relógio de pulso - Já deve estar na hora do almoço. - Então vamos. ( ele se levanta e estende a mão para ela. Kagome pega a mão dele feliz por ele estar sendo mais educado com ela e os dois rumam para a cabana de Kaede.  
  
Quando Inuyasha e Kagome chegam a casa de vovó Kaede, estão todos esperando para fazer a refeição. Eles comem um delicioso peixe com arroz e alguns legumes, e como pelo resto do dia não terão nada o que fazer, resolvem descansar. Kikyou desapareceu para sempre. Naraku, já foi derrotado e eles já tem todos os fragmentos da jóia, a jóia completa. Metade da missão já está cumprida, agora eles só terão que resolver de vez o que farão com a jóia. Kagome, ultimamente tem pensado muito sobre isso.  
  
O sol está um pouco além das cabeças dos que vivem no Sengoku Jidae. Deve passar um pouco das duas da tarde e apesar disso, o tempo não está tão quente. É outono e as folhas já começam a cair, prontificando as árvores caducas para gélido inverno que se aproxima vagarosamente. Miroku medita embaixo de uma árvore enquanto que Sango treina com o seu osso voador. - O tempo já está começando a esfriar. ( ela se aproxima do monge segurando o osso e arfando cansada. - É. O inverno está se aproximando ( Miroku ainda de olhos fechados. Miroku abre os olhos lentamente e olha para Sango a sua frente. Uma Sango lindamente cansada aos olhos dele, e o encarando. Um sorriso amável escapa de seus lábios. Um sorriso diferente de todos que ele havia dado antes. Um sorriso de amor. - O que foi? ( ela fica sem graça com o sorriso do monge. - Nada ( ele continua a olha-la. - Então porque olha tanto para mim? ( Sango envergonhada. - Eu apenas estou admirando a sua beleza incomparável querida Sango. - Miroku ( Sango continua vermelha ( assim você me deixa sem graça ( ela baixa a cabeça. Põe o bumerangue no chão e senta-se ao lado do monge. - Sango ( Miroku pega as mãos dela ( já faz algum tempo que eu me declarei para você ( ele da uma longa piscada e respira profundamente ( Você me disse que também gostava muito de mim. Eu queria saber se... (Será que ela vai aceitar? Talvez ela pense que é só mais um pedido indecente. Mas não é. Eu a amo de verdade, dessa vez é muito diferente...( - O que é Miroku? ( ela olha curiosa para ele. - Eu... Você quer ser minha mulher? Sango se surpreende. - Mas isso não é obvio? ( ela se solta das mãos dele bruscamente. (Ela vai recusar( Miroku fica ligeiramente perturbado. - É lógico que eu quero Miroku! ( ela o abraça com força e decididamente. - Sango... ( ele sente seus olhos se umedecerem. Desce suas mãos vagarosamente até as costas dela e a aperta contra si. - Miroku... ( Sango sussurra ( você está falando sério? - É claro que sim ( ele sorri ( eu te amo Sango. - Mas você fazia esse pedido a todas. - Era muito diferente. Eu não levava nem um pouco a sério e não pensava que alguém pensasse em aceitar. No fundo desde que eu te conheci, eu sabia que te amava. Você é uma mulher incrível. - Miroku... ( ela sente lágrimas jorrarem de seus olhos ( eu quero que saiba que eu... Eu também te amo. Os dois ficam ali, se embalando, e pela primeira vez, Miroku esquece de suas sem-vergonhices e faz algo sério. - Silencio Shippou... ( uma mão se posta contra a boca de Shippou, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer ruído. - Eu nunca pensei que o Miroku fosse capaz de fazer uma declaração tão romântica. ( Kagome suspira se derretendo com a cena. Inuyasha fica com um pouco de ciúmes. - Então quer dizer que você não gosta das declarações que eu te faço? - Quê? - É... To vendo que não ( Inuyasha fecha a cara. Kagome ri da situação. - Do que está rindo Kagome? ( Inuyasha muito emburrado. - Como você é bobo Inuyasha! Com ciúmes do Miroku? ( Kagome rindo. - Eu não estou com ciúmes! - Não. Nem um pouco! ( Kagome sarcástica. - NÂO ESTOU COM CIÙMES! ( Inuyasha se levanta e berra. Ele se dá conta do que fez quando percebe uma Kagome decepcionada, um Shippou incrédulo e um Miroku e uma Sango surpresos olhando diretamente para ele. - Vocês estavam olhando tudo? ( Sango envergonhada. - De quem está com ciúmes Inuyasha? ( Miroku. - Bah! ( ele fica furioso e depois de estragar o clima, sai pisando fundo dali. Shippou desata a rir da situação e Kagome fica decepcionada por não poder presenciar mais aquela cena tão romântica. - E então Sango? ( Miroku desce as mãos até a bunda dela. - Voltou a normal! ( Sango soca a cabeça dele e o faz larga-la. Pega seu bumerangue e sai andando furiosa. - Mas o que eu fiz? ( Miroku confuso.  
  
Um tempo depois, já de tardezinha, o sol já começando a se esconder no horizonte, encontram-se todos na cabana de vovó Kaede. Inuyasha ainda está um pouco zangado, mas nada de grave. Sango já esqueceu o que o monge lhe fez a tarde e anda agarrada com ele, que está muito feliz, por sinal. Sango usa sua mão ou seu bumerangue de vez em quando.  
  
A noite cai fria e sombria. Kaede prepara uma sopa, enquanto o grupo conversa animadamente. Kagome aproxima-se de Inuyasha, que permanece emburrado no canto da barraca e sorri para ele. - O que você quer Kagome? ( ele pergunta zangado. - Ainda está zangado com o que aconteceu de tarde? ( ela pergunta sorrindo. - Quem eu? Por que deveria? Que coisa mais inútil! - Então porque não vem comer com agente? - Bah! ( ele vira a cara. - Inuyasha! Deixa de ser birrento e vem comer! - ela puxa-o pelo braço e ele vai meio contrariado. Kaede serve a sopa e eles saboreiam com muito gosto. - Senhora Kaede ( Miroku fala - Sim Miroku - Sua sopa é deliciosa. Espero que meus filhos tenham a oportunidade de provar dela ( Miroku olha sorrindo para Sango que cora violentamente. - Obrigada pelo elogio Miroku. Depois da janta, Kaede arma cinco camas (se é que pode chamar aquilo de cama) grandes e uma pequena. Cada um se deita na sua respectiva cama. Miroku no canto esquerdo da barraca com a cama na horizontal em direção a porta. Sango com sua cama abaixo da dele, deita-se com Kirara no colo, também na horizontal em direção da porta. Kagome na vertical atrás do pequeno fogareiro e deitada de lado para a porta, ao lado de Miroku e Inuyasha e no fundo da cabana. Inuyasha, que resolveu dormir dentro da cabana, está no canto direito, oposto de Miroku na horizontal e em direção a porta. Kaede abaixo dele, igual a Sango em relação a Miroku. E Shippou do lado de Miroku e de costas para Kagome. Os sete pegam no sono rápido e a madrugada chega sorrateiramente.  
  
Kagome abre os olhos. É madrugada e ela não faz a mínima idéia de que horas sejam, resolve consultar o relógio de pulso. A fogareiro já se apagou e o quarto está inundado de penumbra. O ar está gélido, de bater os dentes. Sorte que o relógio de Kagome é daqueles de ponteiros luminosos, que absorvem a luz para poder usar mais tarde. Com muita dificuldade ela consegue ver. O relógio marca duas e quarenta. - Ainda é cedo e eu estou sem sono... ( Ela se vira na cama em direção a parede e fecha os olhos na tentativa de dormir, mas aquele friozinho começa a gelar-lhe os ossos. - Ai que frio... ( ela sussurra e se treme toda. Puxa mais o cobertor para cima de si e sente um alivio enorme. Fecha os olhos de novo e tenta novamente dormir. Mas... Algo, ou alguém... Novamente a impede de faze-lo. - Ronc fiu... Ronc fiu... O que antes era um pequeno ressonado, agora virou um ronco de caminhão. Miroku está roncando como um louco, e Kaede também acompanha com o seu ressonado. - Ah não... ( Kagome choraminga colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça ( Coitada da Sango. Vai dormir com esse trator do lado todas as noites. Ela tenta esquecer o roncado, mas não consegue. Até que por fim, ela escuta uma voz. - Miroku! Para com isso! ( Sango da uma pesada na cabeça dele. Que geme de dor.  
(Desse jeito vai acordar todo mundo!( Kagome pensa. - Ai... Minha cabeça... ( ele se vira pro outro lado e continua a dormir. Para a sorte de Kagome, ele parou de roncar. (É... Pelo menos a Sango sabe dar um jeito nele...( Kagome acha engraçado. Ela olha novamente para o relógio de pulso, que marca quatro horas em ponto. Suspira e se vira para o lado da parede, voltando a dormir.  
  
O sol já está forte no Sengoku Jidae. As crianças brincam alegremente na sombra das árvores e os adultos já começam a se recolher para a refeição do meio dia. Na cabana de Kaede uma jovem continua a dormir. Vira e se revira tentando se livrar do calor. Abre finalmente os olhos, marcados pela noite mal dormida e limpa uma gota de suor que escorre da testa. Somente ela se encontra na cabana. - Que calor horrível! ( ela fala sentando-se na cama ( ai que sono... ( ela resmunga fechando os olhos ( mas é impossível dormir a uma temperatura dessas ( ela abre os olhos novamente ( o estranho é que estamos no outono e devia começar a esfriar ( ela se levanta e desfaz a cama. Vai até sua mochila e pega alguns utensílios básicos para tomar banho.  
  
Continua... 


	8. Esquecimento do passado

Cap 08 ( Esquecendo o passado  
  
No rio ela toma um refrescante banho e depois de se trocar volta para o vilarejo. - Ué, cadê o pessoal ( ela não encontra nem Inuyasha, nem Kaede, nem os outros. Ela continua procurando e encontra Kaede. - Vovó Kaede! Ela grita se aproximando da ânsia. - Finalmente acordou Kagome. - Eh... ( Kagome sorri desconcertada, ao ver o horário no relógio de pulso ( É que eu não dormi muito bem. Mas... Você sabe onde está o Inuyasha e os outros? - Sango e Miroku partiram bem cedo. Inuyasha, eu não vi desde que acordei, deve estar em algum lugar da floresta e Shippou deve estar brincando por ai. - Obrigada vovó Kaede! ( Kagome sai correndo em direção a floresta para encontrar o seu amado.  
  
- Hum... ( Shippou observa alguma coisa por detrás de uma pedra.  
  
Inuyasha está deitado no galho mais alto de uma das árvores ali perto do vilarejo. Ele esboça um estranho sorriso enquanto mantém os olhos fechados, como quem está pensando em algo. E o motivo desse sorriso é, exatamente, seus pensamentos. Ele resolve voltar para o vilarejo. Desce da árvore. Mas algo no canto da estrada chama a sua atenção. São flores silvestres. - Elas parecem com a Kagome... ( ele sorri ( ela me disse que gosta de flores ( (Talvez eu deva pegar algumas e levar para ela... O que? Isso é completamente ridículo! Ficar colhendo florzinhas no meio da estrada! Mas... Ela iria adorar se eu fizesse isso. Ela sempre me pergunta por que eu a trato mal. Isso nem eu sei responder...( Ele pega algumas azuis e outras brancas, mas fica na dúvida se leva ou não leva as flores. - Inuyasha, o que está fazendo? ( Kagome aparece por trás dele. - Ah! ( ele toma um susto ao ouvir a voz dela e fica completamente vermelho. - O que foi? ( ela olha confusa. - Nada! ( ele esconde as flores atrás das costas. - O que você está escondendo? ( ela tenta ver atrás dele. - Não estou escondendo nada ( ele fala ainda vermelho. - Inuyasha! Eu não sou burra! É obvio que você tem alguma coisa ai atrás! ( ela lança um olhar de reprovação e ele fica com cara de cachorrinho sem dona. Kagome olha para o canto da estrada e vê as flores silvestres. Abre um sorriso enorme. - Olha Inuyasha! Não são lindas? ( ela esquece que ele estava escondendo algo e se aproxima das flores. - Kagome... ( ele fala envergonhado ( é pra você... ( ele entrega as flores a ela. - Inuyasha... ( ela fica com os olhos brilhando de alegria ( então era isso que você estava escondendo? - Quando eu as vi, me lembrei de você ( ele fala com a cabeça baixa. Kagome acha a cena muito engraçada. O grande e poderoso Inuyasha, colhendo flores silvestres para dar para ela. Mas não perde tempo. No fundo se sente satisfeita por ele ter perdido um pouco do seu orgulho. Ela o abraça e lhe da um beijo. - Muito obrigada Inu! - Vamos voltar para o vilarejo ( ele pega a mão dela e eles tomam o caminho de volta para o vilarejo.  
  
Shippou está observando uma garotinha que brinca com outra menina. Ele não percebe, mas sua face está corada. - Gostou dela Shippou? ( alguém pergunta. - O que? ( Shippou se vira para trás para ver Inuyasha rindo da cara dele. - Quer para de rir de mim seu chato? ( Shippou. - Shippou ta apaixonado! Shippou ta apaixonado! ( ele pega as bochechas de Shippou e começa a esticar. - Ai! Para com isso! ( Shippou. - Inuyasha! Deixa ele! ( Kagome puxa a orelha dele. - Ai! ( Inuyasha grita ( Isso dói Kagome! O barulho que fizeram é suficiente para chamar a atenção das duas garotas que brincavam alegremente. Shippou, ao ver que estão sendo observados, cora e sai correndo. As garotas apenas riem. - Kagome sua idiota! ( Inuyasha. - Vamos logo para a casa da vovó Kaede Inuyasha! ( Kagome sai puxando ele.  
  
Chegando a casa de Kaede, ela explica que Sango e Miroku saíram bem cedo para ajudar um vilarejo que estava sendo atacado. Depois do almoço, Kagome chama Inuyasha para um canto e fala: - Inuyasha... Eu acho que já decidi o que eu vou fazer... - Kagome - O que? ( Inuyasha fica nervoso, temendo a resposta. - Eu estou de férias finais e já acabei o terceiro colegial, então eu acho que só vou falar com meus pais e venho morar definitivamente aqui. - Você tem certeza disso Kagome? ( Inuyasha pergunta ( Não quero que tome nenhuma decisão precipitada para depois se arrepender. - Não... ( ela olha para o chão como quem sofre muito com essa decisão ( Eu não queria jogar minha vida fora, mas eu também não queria me separar de você ( ela fala o abraçando com uma expressão melancólica. - Kagome... ( ele a abraça também. Ele fica pensativo por um tempo ( Se você concordar... ( ele faz uma pausa. - Hum? ( ela olha para cima, esperando o que ele vai falar. - Eu poderia ir morar com você na sua era. Lá não tem tantos youkais como aqui e a jóia estaria mais segura. Você não teria que abandonar sua vida e nós não teríamos que ficar separados. - Inuyasha... Você faria mesmo isso por mim? ( Kagome está emocionada. Aquele hanyou egoísta e mal humorado tinha realmente mudado muito. - Escuta aqui Kagome ( ele levanta o queixo dela ( você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você - Uma lágrima escorre do rosto dela e ela sorri. - Eu te amo meu Inu-kun... - Você sabe que eu também te amo... ( ele sussurra enquanto aproxima seus lábios dos dela ( minha Kagome ( ela sente-o pronunciar essas palavras bem próximo a ela. - Ahahahaha! Inuyasha ta apaixonado! ( grita Shippou. - Seu Pirralho! ( Inuyasha solta Kagome e rosna furioso. Kagome fica frustrada, ela queria muito beija-lo. Fica observando Inuyasha correr atrás de Shippou e suspira. - Inuyasha! Será que agente podia ir agora então? - Só quando eu surrar esse maldito Shippou! - Ai Ai... ( ela se levanta e vai avisar a Kaede que eles vão morar na era dela e que em breve, viriam saber notícias de Miroku e Sango. Kaede concorda e Kagome vai pegar sua mochila. Pouco tempo depois, aparece Inuyasha limpando as mãos e logo atrás vem Shippou cheio de galos na cabeça. - Kagome... ( choraminga o youkai raposa ( você vai mesmo embora? - Shippou... ( Kagome fica com pena dele e pega-o no colo ( eu vou, mas eu venho visitar vocês de vez em quando. - Eu vou ficar sozinho ( eles presenciam uma cena que nunca tinham visto antes. Shippou chora penosamente abraçado a Kagome. - Shippou... Por favor, não chore ( Kagome tenta faze-lo sorrir ( Eu tenho certeza que você vai achar alguém muito legal com quem brincar. E depois você ainda tem o Miroku e a Sango. - Aquela menininha talvez queira brincar com você ( Inuyasha zomba. Kagome lança um olhar fulminante para ele, que se encolhe num canto. Ele também começa a sentir uma certa pena do youkai raposa. - Nós voltaremos aqui sempre que pudermos Shippou ( fala Inuyasha agora sério. Shippou afirma com a cabeça tristemente e desce do colo de Kagome, indo para perto de Kaede. - Desejo sorte a vocês ( Kaede fala. - Desse jeito até parece que a gente nunca mais vai se ver ( Inuyasha com tom de deboche. - Vamos Inuyasha ( Kagome pega a mão dele e eles rumam em direção ao poço deixando para trás seu passado.  
  
Kagome chega na era atual e leva Inuyasha até o seu quarto. - Por enquanto eu não arranjo um lugar melhor pra você dormir, você terá que dormir num colchão, no chão do meu quarto ( fala ela. - Por mim tudo bem, desde que esteja com você ( Inuyasha. Kagome sorri com o comentário.  
  
Depois de Inuyasha conseguir usar o banheiro com a ajuda de Kagome e os dois se arrumarem devidamente, os dois descem. Kagome fala com sua mãe sobre ela e Inuyasha. A mãe escuta tudo calmamente até o final. Desde a parte em que eles se declararam, até o momento em que decidiram trazer a jóia de quatro almas de volta para o futuro. - É só isso? ( a mãe dela pergunta séria. - Mamãe, porque está tão séria? ( ela pergunta com medo ( você não aprovou não é? A mãe abre um largo sorriso e fala. - Não querida. Já que você quer isso, eu sei que você sempre toma as decisões certas. - Mamãe... ( os olhos dela brilham de felicidade. A mulher abraça a filha com muito carinho. - Eu quero que vocês sejam muitos felizes ( solta Kagome e dá um abraço apertado em Inuyasha, que fica meio desconcertado ( Você é bem vindo Inuyasha. - Não precisa ficar com vergonha Inuyasha ( Kagome sorri ( Agora você também faz parte da família. (Família... Eu já tinha esquecido o significado dessa palavra...(. - Eu não estou com vergonha ( mente ele. - Pode deixar que eu falo com o papai Kagome ( fala a mãe sorridente ( Mas me digam uma coisa... Kagome que festejava fica atenta. - Vocês pretendem casar logo? - Ahn? ( Kagome fica surpresa. Ainda não tinha pensado nisso. - Mas é claro que sim! ( Inuyasha enlaça a cintura de Kagome e a puxa para si. Deixando-a completamente vermelha, pois apesar de sua mãe já saber, ainda não tinha presenciado nada do tipo. - Ótimo, então quando estiverem prontos é só avisar que nós providenciaremos a cerimônia aqui mesmo no templo ( A mãe sorri novamente ( Agora você pode mostrar a casa para o Inuyasha Kagome. Já que ele vai morar conosco. - Claro! Obrigada mamãe! ( diz a garota voltando a sorrir e puxando Inuyasha pela mão. Ela mostra toda a casa e a parte externa do templo. Inuyasha nota que apesar dos anos de distancia, tudo ainda continua muito parecido com o passado. Fica fascinado com os prédios e construções do futuro, seu futuro.  
  
Á noite, antes de dormir, Kagome abre a gaveta e pega seu diário, registra mais algumas paginas de felicidade e sorri ao ver seu amado dormindo como uma criança na sua cama. Com pena de acorda-lo, arma um colchonete no chão e dorme ali mesmo.  
  
Mais um dia amanhece e Kagome acorda bem cedo com os gritos histéricos do seu irmão vindo da sala, no andar de baixo. - VIVA! VIVA! O IRMÃO CACHORRO VAI MORAR COM A GENTE! Ela escuta os pinotes. Pega o seu travesseiro e bota sobre a cabeça, na tentativa de amenizar o barulho. Mas ela percebe algo estranho. Não havia dormido no chão e sem travesseiro? Ela se senta e vê que está muito bem coberta, deitada na sua cama. Imediatamente se lembra do fato mais marcante de sua vida. Inuyasha, que não estava ali. Ela olha para todos os lados procurando por ele. - Mas que droga! Onde se meteu o Inuyasha? ( ela pergunta. Então ela vê a porta do banheiro entreaberta e um pouco de vapor saindo pela fresta. - Ué? Mas já aprendeu a usar o banheiro? ( ela se pergunta. Ela se levanta, arruma a cama e pega uma roupa no seu armário. Vai em direção a porta e escuta o barulho do chuveiro. Para na frente da porta. - Inuyasha? Nada. - Inuyasha? Ninguém responde novamente. Ela estranha. Abre a porta lentamente. O banheiro está cheio de vapor e quase não da para se ver as coisas. Ela chega cautelosamente perto da banheira e vê um vulto deitado ali, apenas a cabeça para fora da água e os braços apoiados na borda. - Inuyasha? ( ela se aproxima mais e vê o rosto dele ( Inuyasha! ( ela grita pra que ele escute. - Hã? ( Ele abre os olhos assustado e pula da banheira em estado de alerta. - Ah! ( Kagome fica completamente corada ( Inuyasha! Entre na banheira agora! ( Ela tapa os olhos. - Ah é você Kagome? - MAS È CLARO QUE SOU EU! ENTRE NA BANHEIRA! - Você podia ter avisado que ia entrar! Me prega um susto desses! ( ele fala irritado. - Eu avisei! Mas parece que você estava viajando e não escutou! - Eu, viajando? Você deve estar louca! Eu sempre presto atenção em tudo! - Mas não prestou dessa vez! - Eu prestei! ( ele berra. - Não prestou! ( ela se esquece da situação em que ele se encontra e se vira gritando essa frase o mais alto que pode. Quando termina e abre os olhos e cora de novo. - Senta! - Sua burra! ( ele cai dentro da banheira espatifando água por todo o banheiro, inclusive em cima dela. - Olha só o que você fez! ( ele fala irritado e se senta dentro da banheira. Da um sorrisinho ao vê-la toda molhada ( Bem feito ( sorri satisfeito. - Seu idiota! Senta! - Ah! A água se espatifa novamente, mas isso não faz diferença, pois ela já está molhada. Kagome sai do banheiro furiosa, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis até para Inuyasha. - Quem manda ser burra... ( ele fala. - EU OUVI ISSO! ( ela grita furiosa do lado de fora do banheiro. - Feh! - SENTA! - Ah!  
  
Kagome desce as escadas fazendo um barulho que acorda a vizinhança inteira. Souta passa por ela e pergunta o que aconteceu ao vê-la toda encharcada. Ela não responde e deixa o irmão olhando com cara de bobo. - Aquele idiota! ( ela resmunga ao chegar no banheiro do andar de baixo. Toma o seu banho e depois vai para a cozinha. Encontra Inuyasha ajudando sua mãe a preparar o café. Uma cena muito interessante de se ver. Por um momento ela esquece do acontecido. - Bom dia mamãe. - Bom dia filha ( responde a mãe sorrindo. Ela olha para Inuyasha com um olhar fuzilante e senta-se na mesa sem o menor cuidado para não fazer barulho. Ele olha para ela com cara de coitado. - Hum ( ela vira a cara para o outro lado. - Pode colocar os pratos na mesa Inuyasha? ( pergunta a mãe de Kagome sorrindo. Ele afirma com a cabeça e pega os quatro pratos prontos. O avô de Kagome não estava. Havia saído para fazer suas preces. Inuyasha coloca os pratos na mesa. Kagome não resiste e fica olhando curiosa. - Inuyasha foi você quem fez essas panquecas? - Hã, bem... - Foi ele quem fez Kagome ( responde a mãe sorrindo. - Sua mãe me deu alguns conselhos ( ele fala corado ( fiz pensando em você... ( ele fala baixinho para que somente ela escute. Kagome não consegue deixar de sorrir, esquecendo o acontecido. - Obrigada ( ela murmura. Souta chega na cozinha e os quatro tomam o café da manhã achando a comida de Inuyasha deliciosa. - Inuyasha, você devia cozinhar mais vezes. Essa panqueca está deliciosa. ( Kagome fala. - Obrigado ( ele fica corado e todos acham graça da timidez dele.  
  
Em algum lugar da era feudal, dentro de uma cabana, mais precisamente em cima de uma cama, um casal repousa exausto do dia cansativo que tiveram livrando a aldeia onde se encontram dos youkais que a estavam atacando. - Hum, meu amor ( a moça se vira agarrando a cintura de seu marido. Ele suspira e os dois continuam dormindo. Aproximadamente as três da tarde eles resolvem levantar e sair para pegar um ar. A jovem sacerdotisa, líder daquele vilarejo vem ao encontro deles. Ela lhes agradece pelo bom trabalho, que mesmo como sacerdotisa, não foi capaz de realizar sozinha. - Bom nós só queríamos agradecer. Vocês são pessoas muito boas. Eu tenho uma proposta para vocês. - Uma proposta? ( Sango pergunta. - Sim. Nós estamos precisando de guerreiros. Muitos jovens guerreiros morreram nas batalhas recentes, conseqüentemente, o vilarejo ficou desprotegido, facilitando o ataque por aqueles youkais, que já guardavam rancor por nós. Se vocês quiserem, podem ficar aqui e nos ajudar a proteger o vilarejo. Em troca lhes daremos o que quiserem. - Hum, o que você acha Sango? - Eu acho que não valeria a pena ver esse vilarejo, que deu tanto trabalho para proteger sendo destruído por youkais. - Então tudo bem. Nós ficamos aqui enquanto o vilarejo não consegue se reerguer. Só que antes nós temos que ir lá na senhora Kaede avisar sobre isso. - Tudo bem. Obrigada pela decisão de ficarem aqui e proteger o vilarejo ( a sacerdotisa agradece mais uma vez ( lhe daremos tempo suficiente. Quando voltarem, sua nova cabana e suas armas estarão todos prontos. Sango e Miroku partem montados em Kirara em direção ao vilarejo de Kaede, esperando chegar ao seu destino em dois ou três dias.  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome passaram a manhã inteira vendo tv. O relógio agora marca três da tarde e os dois continuam agarrados no sofá assistindo o filme. Talvez o quarto filme no dia. Mas talvez se fossem perguntar pra eles qual filme eles assistiram, eles não soubessem, pois não fizeram nada além de namorar e dormir na frente da TV. Kagome abre os olhos e olha para a tv. O programa não lhe interessa, mas alguém no seu colo sim. Ela fica olhando para Inuyasha que dorme praticamente em cima dela. Ela está meio deitada e ele com o rosto entre os seios dela, abraçando-a pela cintura. Kagome leva uma mão até os cabelos dele e acaricia. Ela olha para as roupas que ele usa. Até ficou muito bom com as roupas da era dela e também não deu tanto trabalho quanto ela pensava que ele fosse dar para vesti-las. - Inuyasha ( ela chama. - Hum... Mamãe... ( ele a abraça mais forte. - Mamãe? ( Kagome ri. Inuyasha abre os olhos lentamente. Olha para cima. - Kagome... - O que acha de irmos dar umas voltas? ( fala ela com um sorriso meigo no rosto ainda acariciando a cabeça dele. Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente mais não se move. Fecha os olhos novamente. - Inuyasha ( Kagome chama de novo. Ele abre os olhos. - Que foi? - Quer ir passear ou ficar aqui? ( ela fala. - Quero ficar aqui ( fala ele totalmente relaxado. - Tudo bem então ( ela tira as mãos da cabeça dele, pega o controle e começa a passar os canais. - Kagome... - Hum. - Seu colo é muito macio ( ele fala parecendo um gatinho ronronando. - Obrigada ( ela sorri corada. - Eu te amo ( ele levanta a cabeça e sobe seu corpo um pouco mais, ficando a altura do rosto dela. Beija-a sentindo a língua dela na sua. Kagome solta o controle no que pensa ainda ser sofá e vai botar a mão envolta do pescoço dele quando eles escutam o barulho de algo se espatifando no chão e se separam. Kagome percebe o que fez e bota as mãos no rosto. - Droga! Inuyasha sai de cima dela e olha para o controle caído no chão. As pilhas espatifadas, o controle para um lado e a tampa para o outro. - Espero não ter quebrado ( ela fala examinando o controle, que tem uma pequena rachadura. - Droga! Rachou! ( ela choraminga. Pega as pilhas e a tampa e coloca nos devidos lugares. Testa mudar os canais e pelo menos isso ela consegue fazer. Joga o controle no sofá e se senta. - Tinha que ser eu. - Você vai ficar brava por causa de um pedaço de plástico rachado? ( Inuyasha. Antes de Kagome responder a mãe dela aparece na porta e os dois voltam sua atenção para a mesma. - Filha, eu tenho que ir na casa da sua tia, ela não está muito bem e está sozinha. Kagome fica olhando para a mãe abobalhada. - O que a tia tem mãe? ( Kagome pergunta. - É aquela velha estória. Abusa na alimentação e depois fica passando mal por causa da pressão. E você sabe que ela também tem problema no coração. Pode ser perigoso ficar sozinha. - Tudo bem. - Cuide do seu avô e do Souta para mim ta bom? - Claro mamãe ( fala ela muiiito entusiasmada. A mãe de Kagome sai e ela e Inuyasha se encaram. - Vamos para o quarto ( Kagome desliga a tv e pega a mão de Inuyasha, puxando-o escada a cima. - O que está pensando em fazer? - Hã? ( Kagome vê a malícia nos olhos dele ( Já estava pensando besteira! ( ela para de andar e solta a mão dele indignada. - Eu não estava pensando nada ( ele faz pouco caso. - Então por que está olhando para mim com essa cara? ( ela fala ainda brava. - Eu só tenho essa cara Kagome! - Hunf! Anda logo! Os dois adentram o quarto de Kagome.  
  
Continua... 


	9. Pequenas turbulências

Cap 09 ( Pequenas turbulências  
  
Kagome entra no seu quarto e se senta na cama, pensando em algo interessante para fazer, já que estava de férias. - Deixa eu ver... ( ela se levanta e começa a remexer nas suas coisas. Inuyasha fica olhado sem entender. - O que está fazendo? - Hum... ( ela retira um jogo que ela costumava brincar ( quer aprender a jogar Magic? - Jogar o que? - Magic, Inuyasha. RPG. - O que é isso? - É mesmo. ( Kagome com uma gota ( você não sabe o que é RPG. - ??? - Senta aqui ( ela aponta para um lugar a sua frente. PLAFT - Opa! Desculpe! ( ela corre até ele para ajuda-lo ( Eu esqueci! - Kagome! ( Inuyasha se levanta furioso ( Por que fez isso sua inútil! - Eu já disse que eu esqueci! Desculpe! - Bah! Não quero jogar isso! - Seu idiota grosso! - Sua humana inútil! - SENTA! - Grrrrrr! Ela joga a caixa do magic de qualquer jeito e sai do quarto furiosa batendo a porta. - Kagome! Volta aqui! ( Ele grita. - SENTA! CAPOW - DROGA!  
  
- Mana! ( grita souta - O que é seu pirralho! - Calma... É só que sua amiga ta no telefone e quer falar com você. - Diz pra ela que eu não to! - Mas... Eu já disse que você estava. Kagome toma o telefone das mãos de Souta e atende. - Alo! ( fala mal humorada. - Eu eim... ( Souta sai de fininho ( só pode ter brigado com o irmão cachorro. - Oi Kagome! Você já melhorou do reumatismo? - Ah sim, já ( Kagome responde no mesmo tom de voz. - O que houve Kagome? Você não parece muito bem. - Não foi nada ( Kagome sem graça tenta ser um pouco mais educada. - Eu só liguei pra saber como você estava e pra saber se você vai pra o aniversario da Yuka amanhã à noite. - Aniversario? ( (É mesmo, amanhã a Yuka faz 16 anos( ( Eu acho que eu vou, vai depender das coisas aqui em casa. - Então ta bom Kagome. Qualquer coisa você liga para avisar. Vai ser uma festa de arromba, a Yuka convidou o colégio quase inteiro, então vê se vai arrasando ta? O Houjo vai estar lá... - Eu não tenho nada com o Houjo! ( Kagome fala quase que instantaneamente. - Kagome, então você tem outro? - Bem, er... ( Kagome fica sem graça. - Você pode levar ele pra festa, ai você nos apresenta ta? A gente se vê. Tchal. - Tchal ( Kagome desliga o telefone. BOOMMMMM Um estrondo vem lá de cima. - Inuyasha! O que está aprontando! ( Kagome sobe as escadas correndo. - Inuyasha! ( Kagome toma o susto ao ver sua cama cortada ao meio ( O que você fez? - Ahn? ( ele olha pra ela segurando a tessaiga com um pouco de dificuldade ( Eu estava treinando. - NO MEU QUARTO? ( ela grita ( partiu a minha caminha em duas ( ela se aproxima da cama dela e abraça o travesseiro tristonha. - Olha só, já consigo manejá-la melhor! ( ele faz alguns movimentos com a espada. - Seu idiota! ( ela grita ( Agora vamos ter que compra outra cama! Eu te deixo só por um minuto e você destrói o meu quarto! ( ela choraminga. Inuyasha fica com cara de bobo. - Ta esperando o quê? Vai logo se arrumar que você vai comigo! Ele resolve não contestar e começa a sair dali, mas para no meio do caminho. - Eu não preciso me arrumar. Você já me obrigou a vestir essas roupas estranhas. - Pois anda logo! ( ela sai pela porta e ele segue-a calado.  
  
Eles chegam na loja de móveis e Kagome olha maravilhada para cada cama que aparece na frente e falar como uma louca pedindo a opinião de Inuyasha. À essa hora ela já até esqueceu o que aconteceu. - Inuyasha! O que você acha dessa! ( ela fala entusiasmada apontando para a cama. - Hum... ( ele olha atravessado para a cama ( Eu tenho que ver se é resistente ( ele prepara as garras. -Ei! ( Kagome grita ( O que pensa que vai fazer! - Vou testá-la! - Nem pensar! Você não vai partir a cama em duas como fez com a minha! ( ela grita e todos que estavam próximos olham para eles. Kagome fica com uma gota e pede desculpa envergonhada. - Bah! ( ele olha para o lado e outra coisa lhe chama a atenção. Uma cama enorme e que parecia muito convidativa. Ele se aproxima e se deita nela. - Você gostou dessa? ( Kagome pergunta muito doce, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Kagome se senta na cama, muito macia e confortável. De fato, Inuyasha tinha intuição para esse tipo de coisas. - Gostou dessa cama senhorita? ( pergunta o vendedor muito simpático e elegante. - Gostei sim! ( Kagome fala sorridente se levantando da cama. Inuyasha olha atravessado para o vendedor que lança um olhar descarado para as coxas de Kagome. - É o ultimo lançamento. É um dos melhores modelos e a marca do colchão é muito boa. Custa apenas 859 ienes (eu não tenho idéia da proporção que deve valer uma cama em ienes, mas finge que é isso). - É, o preço está razoável ( Kagome olha para o chão pensativa. Não percebe os olhares fuzilantes de Inuyasha para o vendedor, que parece ignorar a existência dele. - Mais o colchão fica 980 ( fala o vendedor despindo Kagome com os olhos e por incrível que pareça, ela não percebe isso. - Ah, e era sem o colchão? - Sim, mas nesse preço também está incluído o frete para ir deixar em casa. - Ah! Então eu acho que vou levar essa mesmo. - Eu faço questão de ir deixar na sua casa. - Hã? ( Kagome olha para ele. - Depois quem sabe nós podemos ir tomar um café? - HumHum ( Inuyasha pigarreia e passa a mão pela cintura de Kagome. - Nós pretendemos testar a cama hoje mesmo ( Inuyasha fala fuzilando o vendedor. - Inuyasha! - Kagome fica vermelha com o comentário dele. - Sinto muito, mas a cama só chega amanhã ( ele sorri amigavelmente, numa cara de pau que lembra o Miroku. - Ora seu! ( Inuyasha fecha os punhos, não se agüentando mais. Porém ele ouve aquela palavrinha antes de agredir o vendedor. Depois de muita confusão, e de uma mudança básica de vendedor, Kagome entrega o cartão de crédito e depois de acertarem parcelas, datas e mais uma série de coisas os dois saem da loja. Uma Kagome muito contente e um Inuyasha emburrado. - Olha Inuyasha! Você quer um sorvete? ( ela fala depois de um tempo de caminhada vendo uma sorveteria do outro lado da rua. - Bah! - Vamos lá! ( ela pega a mão dele e puxa-o até a sorveteria. - Pegue o seu! ( Ela entrega um sorvete para Inuyasha. - E eu tenho escolha? Kagome olha com raiva para ele. - Eu não falei nada ( ele se faz de desentendido. Eles vão passear numa pracinha ali perto tomando os seus sorvetes e depois de brigar, namorar e se divertirem um pouco, resolvem voltar para casa. Chegando em casa Kagome toma banho e depois de obrigar Inuyasha a tomar banho também, conta a sua mãe todas as novidades enquanto jantam. Mas na hora de dormir ela se depara com o problema, teriam de dormir no chão por esta noite, já que a cama chegava no dia seguinte. Depois de arrumar toda a bagunça, eles armam os colchonetes e se deitam. Kagome apaga a luz.  
  
Passa-se um longo período de tempo. É mais ou menos duas e meia da manhã, quando Kagome acorda escutando uns barulhos esquisitos. (Ai, o que é isso?( Ela se pergunta se encolhendo no colchonete com medo. Os barulhos cessam como que adivinhando os pensamentos dela e um silencio apavorante reina no quarto. Ela sente algo se mexer próximo a ela, no lado direito e antes de gritar lembra-se de Inuyasha, e isso só a deixa mais apavorada, pois Inuyasha estava deitado num colchonete do lado esquerdo dela. - Inuyasha... ( ela sussurra com a adrenalina a mil, com o receio de algo aparecer a qualquer hora... - Inuyasha... ( ela sussurra com a adrenalina a mil, com o receio de algo aparecer a qualquer hora... - ZZZ... - Inuyasha! ( ela choraminga morrendo de medo ( Tem alguma coisa aqui - Não obtendo resposta, ela cria coragem e arrasta seu colchão cuidadosamente até o lado dele. Ela se esconde atrás dele, ao lado oposto ao barulho, que agora tinha voltado a soar no quarto e se abraça a ele procurando proteção. Ela ouve um resmungo da parte dele e se tranqüiliza ao sentir os braços fortes envolverem sua cintura. - Kagome... ( ele sussurra ( O que está fazendo aqui? - É que eu tava escutando um barulho estranho... ( ela esconde a cabeça no peito dele. - Barulho estranho?  
  
- É... - E você ficou com medo, certo? ( ele a sente balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e sorri. - Eu estou aqui ( ele a abraça mais forte sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. Kagome se esquece dos barulhos rapidamente e relaxa, dormindo nos braços de seu amado.  
  
O dia seguinte se passa rapidamente. Chega à noite. Inuyasha anda de um lado para o outro se perguntando por que Kagome tinha que entrar naquele maldito quarto e demorar tanto tempo lá dentro. Inesperadamente a porta do quarto se abre e ela desce as escadas para chamar Inuyasha. - Inuyasha! Vem se arrumar! - Arrumar? Mas para que? - Será que eu não já disse que eu vou para a festa da minha amiga e você vai junto? - Eu não vou! - Ah vai sim! - ... - Inuyasha? - ... - Inuyasha! - Kagome grita tentando obter uma resposta. - Ta bom eu vou. - "Mas o que deu nele?" ela fica se perguntado - Então vem logo se arrumar! - ela grita impaciente e pega a mexa do cabelo dele puxando-o escada a cima. - Isso dói! - Hunf!  
Kagome ajuda Inuyasha a arrumar-se e quando ele finalmente fica pronto ela chama um táxi e eles seguem rumo a casa da amiga. Porem, no meio do caminho, algo muito importante é lembrado e um grito ecoa pela avenida deixando doloridos os ouvidos até dos surdos. - AHHHHHHHHHHH! - tudo à volta daquele carro para. - Kagome! Que idéia é essa! - grita um certo hanyou colocando as mãos nos ouvidos doloridos enquanto o motorista observa a cena temeroso. - Como eu posso ter esquecido o presente Inuyasha! - Do que você está falando? ¬¬ - O PRESENTE! Não posso ir para esse aniversario se não tenho um presente. - ela se agita nervosa no banco do carro. - Como vocês humanos são tolos. São convidados para ir à casa de alguém e ainda tem que levar presentes. - Cala a boca! - ela grita furiosa e abre a porta do táxi saindo de dentro do carro.  
Close em um Inuyasha e um motorista encolhidos em um canto do carro. - Ei! Espera Kagome! Aonde pensa que vai! - ele fala sem se mover e depois de ver que ela não vai voltar sai do carro olhando de um lado para o outro, resmungando, e em seguida sai farejando o cheiro dela em meio à multidão de pessoas. - Ei! E o meu dinheiro! - grita o taxista sozinho dentro do carro.  
  
- Mas que droga! - Kagome pragueja caminhando pela calçada. - Como eu pude esquecer de comprar a droga do presente! Eu tenho que procurar uma loja, talvez ainda dê tempo de ir na festa da Yuka - ela consulta o relógio e olha em volta procurando por alguma loja. Só então ela percebe que foi parar em uma rua escura e deserta - Oh não... Aqui eu não vou encontrar nada. Melhor ir procurar o Inuyasha - ela se vira para voltar pelo caminho por onde veio. - Aonde pensa que vai garotinha? - é a ultima coisa que ela escuta antes de sentir pressionado contra seu nariz um pano com algo que a fez perder a consciência.  
  
- Ah Kagome, quando eu encontrar você... Você vai se ver comigo! - ele grita impaciente com tanta demora em encontrá-la - humanos inúteis... - ele resmunga. Chega a um local onde sente o cheiro dela misturado ao de alguém mais. - Mas o que é isso? - ele fica surpreso - Oh droga! - ele não consegue mais sentir o cheiro dela quando chega perto da calçada - o que houve! - ele começa a se desesperar.  
Inuyasha fica rondando ali tentando descobrir algum meio de encontrar Kagome. Porém é inútil. Ele se senta na calçada e fica pensando na sua Kagome. - Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? Eu não devia ter deixado ela só - a franja cobre os seus olhos. - Eu posso te ajudar querido - fala uma voz e Inuyasha imediatamente sente um cheiro desconhecido impregnar o ar a sua volta.  
Ele se levanta procurando o lugar de onde provinha aquele odor e encontra facilmente uma mulher observando-o. Uma roupa muito estranha. É certo que Kagome usava roupas curtas, mas essa mulher estava quase nua. Inuyasha faz uma careta olhando desconfiado. - Quem é você? Onde está Kagome! - Oh, se for aquela menininha que eu vi aqui há alguns minutos atrás... - ela sorri enigmática. - Onde ela está! - Inuyasha avança sobre ela segurando-a pelo pescoço contra a parede. - Ora! Desse jeito eu não vou falar! - ela fala irritada.  
Inuyasha solta a garganta dela lentamente, contrariado. - Assim é melhor... - ela passa a mão sobre o pescoço. - Fale logo! - ele esbraveja. - Ora, você acha que eu vou falar isso de graça? Informação vale ouro! - Sua maldita! - ele se vira prestes a agarrar o pescoço dela de novo. - Se você me tocar desse jeito mais uma vez dê adeus a sua amiguinha! - a mulher gritou se afastando e Inuyasha parou inquieto, se controlando para não avançar na mulher. - O que eu quero não é muito caro - ela sorriu sinica - Eu quero o seu corpo. - O que? - Inuyasha arregalou os olhos surpreso. Mas logo uma onda de raiva começou a pulsar nas suas veias e ele berrou bem alto - Você está louca nulher?  
Ela sorriu e ficou calada esperando a resposta. - Maldita... - ele abaixou a cabeça "A Kagome pode estar correndo perigo... O que eu faço? Essa mulher é louca!"  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Um carro buzinou para o hanyou que estava no meio da pista. Por um momento ele ficou atento. - Seus idiotas! O que estão fazendo aqui! - a mulher gritou impaciente, o que acabou chamando mais a atenção de Inuyasha. Que agora observava o carro negro e farejava o ar com expectativa. - Kagome! - ele correu em direção ao carro bem na hora em que uma porta abriu-se e de lá saiu um homem segurando Kagome amarrada e com uma mordaça.  
O homem ia falar algo, mas não saiu nada quando viu aquele cara estranho vindo na direção dele. Porém, Inuyasha caiu no chão sentindo metade de seu corpo dormente antes de acertá-lo. - Seu idiota! - a mulher sorriu vitoriosa e levantou a espingarda com os dardos calmantes - Se eu disse que queria você então eu terei você.  
Inuyasha levantou-se com dificuldade e virou-se olhando para ela com ódio. Ela atirou mais um dardo e antes de perder a consciência ele pode ver o rosto da desacordada Kagome nos braços daquele estranho. - Kagome...  
Ele desmaiou.  
  
Continua...  
  
Espero que estejam gostando desse fanfic. O próximo capitulo é: O plano derrotado.  
  
Estarei esperando por suas reviews.  
  
Bjs 


	10. Derrotando o Plano

Cap 10 - O plano derrotado  
Sua cabeça doía e ele não conseguia distinguir o local onde estava. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado descordado nem se era dia ou noite. O cômodo era totalmente fechado. Seus instintos estavam deturpados devido ao efeito do analgésico no seu sangue. Ele sorriu. Como se aquelas cordinhas inúteis pudessem detê-lo de sair dali. Deu um impulso para frente tentando livrar-se das cordas. Porém nada aconteceu, seu braço apenas ficou dolorido. Talvez aquelas cordas fossem mais resistentes do que pareciam. Sua visão já estava melhorando e ele observou o lugar ao seu redor, parecia uma adega. O cheiro de álcool agora era insuportável. Rapidamente procurou por ela por todo o cômodo. Não a encontrou. - Onde está você Kagome - ele falou sem obter resposta - malditos... - ele sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si - Se fizerem algum mal à minha Kagome... Vou matar a todos! - O que está resmungando rapaz? - aquela voz irritante soou nos ouvidos dele - Uh? O que aconteceu com você? - ela se aproximou e pegou o rosto dele para observá-lo melhor - Que interessante... Então você é um hanyou. Não pensei que essas criaturas ainda existissem. Mas... Isso só torna as coisas melhores. Principalmente porque agora você está humano - ela sorriu.  
Inuyasha surpreendeu-se. Então foi por isso que não conseguiu soltar- se. Seu rosto contorceu-se em uma carranca e ele livrou seu rosto das mãos nojentas. - Sua maldita! - ele tentou se livrar novamente - Onde está Kagome? - Ah sim. Kagome. Aquela menina.  
Inuyasha olhou para ela com ódio. Agora ela usava algo mais decente. Sentou-se sobre um barriu, bem perto dele e cruzou as pernas. Lançou aquele olhar esnobe sobre ele e sorriu satisfeita. - Nós podíamos ter resolvido tudo na paz. Mas você fez questão de complicar as coisas. Ainda vou decidir o que fazer com ela. E não rosne para mim querido. Não vai adiantar de nada - ela levantou a mão e passou na cabeça dele como quem acaricia a cabeça de um cachorro. Isso irritou muito Inuyasha. Mas ele não podia fazer nada. Agora estava na forma de um humano inútil - eu voltarei logo - ela sorriu e se levantou saindo do cômodo e fechando a porta. A única réstia de luz que vinha da porta desapareceu deixando o humano na escuridão.  
  
- Me solta! - Kagome gritava enquanto três homens tentavam amarrá-la a uma cadeira - Seu... O Inuyasha vai vir me salvar! Vocês vão ver! - Cale a boca pirralha! - um dos homens falou tentando amordaçá-la novamente. - Grrr! - Kagome mordeu a mão do homem com todas as forças. - Ela me mordeu! - ele gritou tentando soltar a mão dos dentes dela. Então um tapa estalou e e cadeira em que Kagome estava quase caiu para o lado. O lado direito do seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela se agüentou para não chorar de dor. - Fique quieta menina - ela baixou a cabeça e ficou pensando em Inuyasha. Seus olhos quase transbordando em lágrimas.  
  
- Maldita forma humana - ele resmungou enquanto terminava de soltar a corda de um dos seus pés. Havia conseguido soltar uma das mãos e agora estava libertando o resto de seu corpo. Já totalmente livre tentou andar em direção à porta tateando nas coisas. Estava muito escuro e os sentidos não estavam ajudando muito. Só conseguia escutar algo pingando no chão e o terrível cheiro de álcool incomodando suas narinas. Encontrou finalmente o trinco de uma porta, tentou move-lo, porém, sem sucesso. Então começou a chutar a porta, mas parou de repente percebendo que aquele barulho acabaria chamando a atenção de alguém. Então a porta abriu bruscamente. - Ó droga... - ele sussurrou tentando esconder-se.  
Era um homem. Ele andou até a quarta pilha de barris e mexeu em algo examinando o rotulo das garrafas. Pelo menos não era aquela mulher irritante, ele pensou, acabaria com ela depois de salvar Kagome. Ele olhou para a porta e depois novamente para o homem, que continuava a sua procura por algo desconhecido. Sorrateiramente ele caminhou até a porta e saiu dali desapercebido. Subiu algumas escadas e percorreu um corredor de pedra pensando onde Kagome deveria estar. Chegou a uma espécie de bar, isso explicava a adega. Ele olhou atentamente ao redor procurando algum sinal e tentou pensar um pouco. Ele viu mais adiante, em cima de um balcão, o seu kimono vermelho. - O quê? - ele murmurios e olhou para o seu corpo. Estava vestindo uma roupa estranha. Uma daquelas roupas da era de Kagome - como aquela maldita ousou tocar em mim! - ele se aproximou do balcão e pegou a roupa antes que alguém percebesse. Escondeu-se atrás de algumas caixas e se trocou. A tessaiga! Ainda estava no balcão e alguém havia acabado de pegá-la. Ele seguiu-o e ao perceber que estavam sós em um corredor acertou o ladrão de sua preciosa espada na nuca fazendo-o desmaiar. - Mas que idiota - ele arrumou a tessaiga em sua cintura e seguiu pelo corredor a procura de Kagome. - Que droga. Não consigo farejá-la. - ele parou estático ao ouvir um grito na sala da frente. - Encontrem-no! Seus incompetentes! Não sabem fazer nada direito?  
Era aquela mulher. Ele se escondeu atrás de uma coluna quando os homens dela passaram procurando por algo. Provavelmente ele, e era melhor que não o achassem, pois ele não seria capaz de dar conta daqueles três gorilas. Mas então ele viu que um deles carregava nas mãos o lenço de Kagome. Ele observou se vinha alguém. Aquela nojenta abriu a porta bruscamente e gritou para os homens. - E vocês sabem o que acontecerá com seus pescoços se voltarem aqui sem ele! - e fechou a porta numa batida forte.  
Inuyasha suspirou aliviado. Por pouco não fora visto. Correu até alcançar os homens a tempo de conseguir ouvir um deles dizer que ia ver como estava a menina.  
"Que bom que ela está viva" ele suspirou aliviado e seguiu o homem até uma salinha esperando impaciente do lado de fora que ele abrisse a porta e saísse. Porém o que ele escutou o fez perder o controle. Kagome começou a gritar e chorar. O que aquele maldito estava fazendo com ela? Inuyasha chutou a porta violentamente e deu passos até bem próximo do homem que se virou assustado sendo acertado em cheio bem no meio da cara. Depois de uma briga violenta um dos dois finalmente caiu no chão desacordado. Inuyasha amarrou o homem com alguns trapos que encontrou ali. - Seu covarde miserável! - ele chutou-o enquanto limpava um pouco de sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca - Aprenda que não deve bater numa mulher! Principalmente se ela é a Kagome! - ele chutou-o novamente em seguida puxando-o para trás de algumas caixas. Andou até Kagome que estava com a cabeça baixa e respirando ofegante. - Kagome... - ele falou levantando o rosto dela - você... - ele virou a face dela e viu a marca vermelha e depois os vários hematomas por todo o corpo. Fechou os olhos tentando conter a raiva. - Inuyasha... - ela falou com a voz embargada e os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente. - Já está tudo bem - ele a desamarrou e abraçou-a tentando acalmá-la. - Eu pensei que você não viesse mais - ela falou entre lágrimas com a cabeça enfiada no peito dele. - Como você pode dizer isso. Eu nunca te abandonaria! - a face dele se suavizou depois de dizer isso - Você pode se levantar?  
Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e os dois se levantaram, Inuyasha a apoiando.  
De repente uma legião de homens armados entrou pela porta cercando- os. - Droga - Inuyasha praguejou vendo que não tinha chance nenhuma contra todos aqueles homens. Se pelo menos amanhecesse logo...  
Kagome olhou assustada. Inuyasha se interpôs na frente dela, mas ao soltá-la suas pernas fraquejaram e ela foi de encontro ao chão gemendo de dor. Estava muito fraca. - Kagome! - ele se abaixou amparando-a. - Inuyasha... Eu não posso morrer aqui... - Ninguém vai morrer aqui! - ele gritou sentindo seu coração bater muito forte - agüente Kagome... - ele sussurrou abraçando-a com os olhos molhados. Ambos sujos e feridos. - Ó! Que tocante!  
Inuyasha levantou a cabeça e o que pode ser visto em seu rosto foi um misto de ódio e dor. Ele depositou Kagome inconsciente no chão. Uma energia começou a pulsar e então ele sorriu. Estava amanhecendo. - Vocês já eram... - O quê? Mas eu ainda não me diverti com você querido. Ainda não é o fim - a mulher falou sorridente empunhando uma arma e apontando para Kagome - Se eu acabar com ela você será só me... - os olhos dela mudaram daquele brilho para um misto de surpresa e terror, seus olhos arregalaram-se e ela pode sentir algo em seu estomago. Garras. - Maldito... - ela golfou sangue. - Esse é o seu fim e o fim de todos esses inúteis! Achou mesmo que eu fosse ser derrotado por um bando de humanos fracos? - ele sacou a tessaiga e rapidamente todos aqueles bandidos viraram pó, assim como boa parte da parede do lugar. Dentro de pouco tempo sirenes puderam ser ouvidas, mas quando a policia chegou, encontraram apenas as cinzas daquela perigosa quadrilha que há muito tempo tentavam pegar. O bar em ruínas.  
  
Ele não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O corpo dela estava frio e inerte. Inuyasha tocou o rosto da amada com uma das mãos. - Kagome... Acorde - ele falava com uma obvia agonia - Como aqueles malditos ousaram fazer isso? - seus olhos estavam úmidos - você é forte Kagome, agüente. - Você acha que eu ia morrer por causa disso? - ela olhou-o com um sorriso terno.  
Inuyasha sorriu e abraçou o corpo dela. - Kagome... - Ai Inuyasha... - ela gemeu. - O que foi? Desculpe Kagome! Eu não queria te machucar - ele se separou rapidamente. - Eu sei que não - ela sorriu de novo e tentou se sentar. Ela estava na cama. Os fracos raios de sol entravam pela janela semi-aberta. - Você tem que descansar. - Eles morreram? - Sim, eu matei os malditos Kagome. - E... e a mulher? - a face dela se contraiu em dúvida. Inuyasha olhou-a não entendendo a reação. - Ela também está morta - ele respondeu acariciando o rosto dela.  
Kagome abraçou Inuyasha com força. - Eu tive medo... - ela sussurrou para ele. Inuyasha ficou atento. - Ela falou coisas horríveis... Tive medo que ela te... Te seduzisse - ela falou com a voz embargada, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele. Inuyasha pode escutar alguns soluços. - Não seja idiota Kagome! Você sabe que isso nunca aconteceria. E... por favor, não chore por minha causa - ele falou com uma mão em torno da cabeça dela.  
Kagome respirou fundo e se soltou dele. - Obrigada. - ela falou levemente sorrindo e olhando para os lençóis da cama. - Descanse - ele a fez deitar-se e a cobriu. Kagome fechou os olhos e logo dormiu sobre a guarda do homem cachorro.  
  
- Hora de acordar querida - uma voz familiar soou nos ouvidos dela. - Hum... - Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente. Seu corpo ainda doía uma pouco, mas as manchas rochas já estavam sumindo. Por sorte não houvera um dano maior a saúde. Já fazia uma semana desde o incidente. Ela olhou em volta e pode captar o rosto amigo de sua mãe. Ela carregava uma tigela de sopa. - Já é noite Kagome, você dormiu a tarde inteira. - A tarde inteira? - ela ficou muito surpresa. Ultimamente estava muito sonolenta. - Coma isso, vai ajudá-la a se recuperar - ela entregou a tigela para a filha.  
Kagome olhou para a sopa. Parecia boa. Comeu tudo rapidamente. - Cadê o Inuyasha? - Deve estar com o vovô - respondeu a mãe sorrindo.  
Kagome se sentou na cama e já ia se levantar. - Aonde pensa que vai? - Inuyasha falou atrás dela. - Inuyasha? - ela se virou surpresa. - Você ainda não está bem Kagome! Não vai a lugar nenhum!  
A mãe de Kagome sorriu e saiu do quarto deixando-os sozinhos. - Eu já estou melhor Inuyasha! Não vou ficar o tempo inteiro deitada nessa cama! - Ela falou se levantando e se apoiando na parede. - Ai! - Kagome fechou os olhos colocando a mão na barriga. - O que foi que eu disse? - ele estava ao lado dela no mesmo instante. - Hehehe, tava brincando! - ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo. - É... Talvez você esteja melhor do que eu imaginava.  
Kagome caminhou lentamente até a escrivaninha e deu uma vista geral na bagunça. - Faz tempo que eu não arrumo isso - ela falou olhando os livros, canetas, papeis e pequenos objetos todos jogados em cima da mesa. Mantinha o mesmo sorriso de sempre. - O que é isso? - ela falou pegando um pedacinho de papel dobrado.  
Inuyasha olhou curioso. - Ei! - ele gritou pronto para tomar o papel dela. Mas ela já tinha aberto:  
  
Sem você O mundo é escuro Nenhuma réstia de luz Nenhum calor Na tua ausência tudo é dor ...  
  
- Me dá isso Kagome! - Espera! - Kagome tentou se afastar. Mas ele segurou pelos braços. - Agora eu quero ler o resto! - ela sorria. Seja o que fosse aquilo, estava deixando Inuyasha corado - Foi você quem escreveu? - Ela tentou estendeu o papel no alto e voltou a ler.  
  
Sinto frio Meu mundo é frio Me devolveste a vida E eu só te fiz sofrer Mas sempre soube Minha vida é você ...  
  
- Kagome! - ele olhou para cima e tentou tomar o papel. Por mais que fosse um hanyou, não estava conseguindo fazê-lo. Kagome soltou-se dele e correu para o outro lado do quarto.  
  
Afundado em sombra No soluto da morte Minha sentença proclama Esta minha hostil sorte ...  
  
- Kagome! - ele gritou impaciente. Finalmente conseguiu derrubá-la no chão. Pegou o papel das mãos dela e sentou-se de costas.  
"Droga... Será que ela leu tudo?".  
Kagome o olhou rindo. - Do que está rindo? - ele perguntou emburrado. - Eu não estou rindo! - Inuyasha olhou pelo canto do olho e viu a gozação nos olhos dela. - Ótimo! Ria! Ria muito! - ele se levantou zangado andando em direção a janela aberta. - Espera Inuyasha! - Kagome pegou a mão dele - Eu não estava rindo do seu poema. - ela falou ainda com um sorriso. - É que você fica muito fofo quando está sem graça! - Bah! - ele corou mais e olhou para frente sem graça. - Será que eu podia ler o resto? Está muito bonito!  
Ele não respondeu. - Tudo bem, se você não quer deixar... - ela falou triste. Inuyasha estendeu o papel sem se virar e continuou sentado como um cachorro. Kagome sorriu e pegou o papel voltando a ler:  
  
Ver-te fria foi Meu maior temor Congelei por dentro Cheio de horror  
  
Agora, Mergulho em prece Seu sorriso doce Novamente me aquece  
  
Vejo seus lábios Não suporto o calor Coração flamejante Pulsa cheio de amor Quero tocar de novo O seu altivo esplendor Suave carmim Você é minha flor Você a humana E eu... Só um hanyou  
  
Não há nada comparado a isso. É incompreensível. Ah... Nem a outra parte dessa mulher me fez sentir assim.  
  
- Inuyasha. - Hum... - ele falou olhando para o chão. - Sou eu? - E quem mais poderia ser Kagome? - Obrigada - ela falou suavemente. Ela o estava abraçando. Inuyasha fechou os olhos com um sorriso discreto e pôs sua mão sobre a dela. Rapidamente puxou-a para o seu colo encarando-a. - Tudo o que tem ai... É verdade... - ele acariciava a face dela com uma das mãos enquanto aproximava seu rosto. - Inuyasha... - Kagome estava feliz. Seu coração batia muito forte e Inuyasha podia sentir isso. Ele uniu seus lábios aos dela num beijo úmido. Ele a deitou no chão do quarto e ficou sobre ela, continuando a beijá-la. Kagome não percebeu a mão dele escorregar até o seu quadril, ela apenas o beijava, dando todo o seu amor. - Eu te amo... Minha Kagome... - ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela, que por sua vez estremeceu com aquelas palavras. - Também te amo... - ela envolveu sua mão na nuca dele e o beijou de novo. Inuyasha sentia-se mais vivo a cada vez que ela pronunciava aquelas palavras. Era como mágica. Suficiente para fazê-lo levantar quando já não podia mais lutar. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Inuyasha respirou fundo e sentiu aquele aroma impregnar suas narinas. Ele mordeu o queixo dela de leve, beijando-o em seguida. Kagome fechou os olhos. Mas para não quebrar a tradição, alguém abriu a porta forçando Inuyasha a sair de cima de Kagome bruscamente. Kagome levantou-se rapidinho e olhou para o chão corada, tentando disfarçar, quando alguém entrou no quarto...  
  
Oi gente, esse poeminha fui eu quem fiz ^__^. O que acharam? Deixem suas reviews. 


	11. Eternamente seu

A Volta Dos Que Não Foram   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cap 11  
  
Eternamente Seu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Higurashi? - o rapaz perguntou alternando seu olhar entre ela e Inuyasha. Logo entraram seguindo-o, três garotas bastante conhecidas...  
  
- Kagome! Você está melhor? - gritou uma das amigas dela.  
  
- Ah... - ela falou desapontada - Tô sim - tentou arrumar o cabelo.  
  
- O que é isso? - uma delas já estava com as mãos nas orelhas de Inuyasha.  
  
- Ei larga minhas orelhas! - ele gritou se afastando dela com uma cara não muito boa. Ele observava atentamente o que aquele humano tinha nas mãos. Um pacote. Mas o que era aquilo?  
  
- Higurashi! - ele sorriu e se aproximou dela. Kagome o olhava inocente - Eu trouxe isso para você! Ativa a circulação!  
  
Kagome olhou para o pacote.  
  
- Ah, obrigada Houjo.  
  
Inuyasha se enfiou na frente de Kagome e olhou desafiadoramente para Houjo.  
  
- O que você quer humano estúpido!  
  
- Inuyasha! - Kagome repreendeu.  
  
- O que é isso na sua cabeça? - perguntou Houjo apontando para as orelhas.  
  
- Não interessa! - Inuyasha gritou.  
  
- Ah! Ele está com ciúmes! - falou Erri - Você não é o namorado da Kagome?  
  
- Anh? - Inuyasha olhou para a menina.  
  
- Aquele cara grosso e violento de quem ela nos falou! - completou Ayume.  
  
- Grosso e violento? - ele olhou para Kagome.  
  
- Érrrr - Kagome deu um sorrisinho bobo - Você mudou bastante.  
  
Houjo apenas olhava de um lado ao outro.  
  
- Você tem namorado Higurashi?  
  
- Bem...  
  
- É claro que tem! - respondeu Inuyasha num grito.  
  
- E quem é? - Houjo perguntou com a mesma simpatia de sempre.  
  
Uma veia saltou da testa de Inuyasha.  
  
- Mas isso não é obvio?  
  
- Anh? - ele olhava para Inuyasha e para Kagome alternadamente, tal como fez quando entrou no quarto. Ficou pensativo.  
  
Kagome estava com uma gota. Nunca havia percebido que Houjo era tão tapado.  
  
- Eu não sei quem é! - ele revelou levantando a cabeça - A Kagome nunca vai as aulas porque está doente e ela não conhece mais ninguém então... Ah! É você! - Houjo expressou sabedoria.  
  
- Oh! - todos bramiram em uníssono.  
  
- Que coisa patética - falou Inuyasha sentando-se ao lado de Kagome - Nunca vi ninguém mais tapado antes.  
  
A face de Houjo se contraiu em melancolia de uma hora para outra.  
  
- Então eu acho que não há mais nada a fazer aqui... - falou Houjo se dirigindo para a porta - Até mais Kagome. Te desejo sorte com o seu namorado.  
  
- Já vai tarde! - Inuyasha bramiu.  
  
- Ei espera Houjo! - Kagome se levantou. Ele devia estar magoado.  
  
- Não se preocupe Kagome! Eu quero que seja feliz! - ele falou saindo dali.  
  
- Kagome! - gritou Yuka quando Houjo saiu. - Você o magoou!  
  
- Eu sei... - Kagome abaixou a cabeça - Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.  
  
- É isso ai! - falou Inuyasha triunfante.  
  
- Pobre Houjo. - suspirou Ayume.  
  
- Então? - Yuka olhou os dois com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
- Então o que? - Kagome olhou inocente.  
  
- É! - as outras duas apareceram do lado dela com a mesma expressão.  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome olhavam-nas confusos.  
  
- Vocês não vão se beijar? - Ayume  
  
- Quê? - perguntaram os dois.  
  
- Vocês não são namorados? Namorados se beijam! - falou Yuka.  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram corados.  
  
- Vocês já fizeram isso antes? - Yuka.  
  
- Mas é claro! - responderam os dois com convicção e depois abaixaram a cabeça corados.  
  
- Então vão em frente! - as três meninas sorriram.  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha se olharam. Parece que não tinham mesmo escolha. Lentamente foram se aproximando e quando finalmente seus lábios se encontraram, as três meninas suspiraram.  
  
- Que lindo! - Erri com as mãos no rosto.  
  
- Que romântico! - Ayume  
  
Os dois pareciam não escutar mais nada em volta. Estavam completamente absortos e concentrados naquele beijo que até esqueceram da presença das meninas ali. Passou-se um tempinho e eles não se soltaram. Nada parecia existir envolta deles e as meninas começaram a ficar entediadas.  
  
- Kagome... - Chamou Yuka.  
  
- Nós já estamos indo - Erri.  
  
Elas foram embora e os dois ficaram ali.  
  
Foi depois de um longo tempo, quando eles se separaram que Kagome percebeu.  
  
- Cadê as meninas.  
  
- Bah! Ainda bem que foram embora!  
  
- Você percebeu e não me disse?  
  
Kagome o olhou furiosa.  
  
- Como é que você queria que eu falasse algo se...  
  
- Seu idiota! Senta!  
  
Kagome se levantou deixando o hanyou estatelado e foi para o banheiro. Já estava tarde e ela ia tomar um delicioso banho para depois voltar a dormir. Logo eles estavam dormindo.  
  
Dois anos depois...  
  
Kagome havia voltado da faculdade e arrumado a casa, já era tarde e estava muito cansada. Acabando de tomar banho, pegou a toalha e se enrolou. Cautelosamente, abriu a porta do banheiro e olhou para dentro do quarto. Inuyasha estava deitado na cama e aparentemente dormia. Então ela deslizou silenciosamente pelo chão do quarto até chegar ao armário. Ela catou sua roupa de dormir, porém, antes de poder se virar, sentiu-se observada.  
  
- Inuyasha! Senta!  
  
- Uh!  
  
Inuyasha foi comprimido contra o colchão da cama.  
  
- Sua idiota! Porque fez isso!  
  
- Pare de me observar!  
  
Ela vociferou corada. Estava apenas com a toalha cobrindo seu peito.  
  
- Por que eu te observaria? Não tem nada para observar ai!  
  
- O quê?  
  
Kagome ficou muito furiosa com o comentário.  
  
- Você está surda? Eu disse que não tem nada para observar!  
  
Ele se levantou da cama.  
  
- Idiota...  
  
Ela sussurrou tentando se controlar. Inuyasha começou a se arrepender de ter insultado ela. Ele realmente a estava observando e continuava a fazer isso mesmo que disfarçadamente. Os cabelos dela caiam sedutoramente pelos seus ombros realçando com a pele branca. Se não fosse aquele rosto expressando raiva, ele a confundiria com um anjo. E ela já devia saber que ele tinha vergonha de admitir isso e essa era a forma dele de falar que para ele, ela era a mais bonita.  
  
- SENTA!  
  
- Ah... Mesmo depois de tanto tempo não parou com a maldita mania...  
  
Kagome rumou para o banheiro e lá se trocou. Logo as luzes estavam apagadas e ela estava de um lado da cama, tentando ficar o mais longe de Inuyasha e ele esparramado do outro. Se fosse a sua antiga cama de solteiro teria que dormir no chão se Inuyasha não cedesse. Porém, Kagome começou a se arrepender de ter brigado com Inuyasha logo de inicio. O aquecedor havia quebrado e estava fazendo um frio terrível. Além dos youkais monstruosos passando pela mente dela, que não a deixavam dormir. Kagome se afastou um pouco mais para perto dele e se encolheu na cama puxando o lençol quase todo sobre si.  
  
- Kagome, devolve o lençol...  
  
Inuyasha resmungou puxando o lençol sobre si e deixando-a quase descoberta.  
  
- Que droga Inuyasha! Eu estou com frio!  
  
Ela puxou o lençol de volta.  
  
- Se você viesse mais para perto isso se resolveria...  
  
Ele sorriu malicioso e Kagome percebeu isso.  
  
- Hunf! Você é um sem vergonha!  
  
Kagome se virou para ele e com a fraca luz que entrava pela janela ela pode vê-lo deitado com a cabeça escorada na mão. O peito nu dele altamente convidativo e quentinho... Kagome suspirou tentando resistir.  
  
- Venha logo Kagome. Eu sei que você quer.  
  
- Você sabe nada!  
  
- Não se engane...  
  
- Hum...  
  
Ela avaliou. Era melhor ceder um pouco? Ou ficar no frio?  
  
- Perca esse orgulho Kagome, você é uma menina boa.  
  
- Quem quer aqui é você!  
  
- Então você quer?  
  
Ele a fitou sorrindo vitorioso.  
  
- Não... Eu... Eu...  
  
Inuyasha se ajeitou movendo-se pesadamente na cama. Foi a ultima gota. Kagome se aproximou lentamente e se escorou nele, mesmo com um pouco de ódio por ele fazê-la passar por essa humilhação.  
  
- Muito bom...  
  
Ele sussurrou perto da orelha dela e a envolveu em seus braços. Kagome se mexeu um pouco dura, tentando se ajeitar e ao mesmo tempo controlar a raiva por aquele tom de deboche dele.  
  
- Relaxe.  
  
No momento em que ele começou a depositar suaves beijos no rosto dela, ela esqueceu-se de que estava com raiva e se entregou aquela sensação. Inuyasha encontrou os lábios dela e logo os forçou a se abrirem para ele, apesar de que eles logo fariam isso.  
  
- Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome sussurrou depois que eles se separaram.  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Você está diferente.  
  
- Bah! Não diga besteiras.  
  
- Bom - ela sorriu - Não tanto.  
  
Passou-se um tempo em silencio e ele não conseguiu agüentar a curiosidade.  
  
- Porque você acha que eu estou diferente Kagome?  
  
- Eu acho que há algum tempo atrás você não faria certas coisas que você faz hoje...  
  
Um sorriso delicado se moldou nos lábios dela e apesar de estar escuro, Inuyasha pôde ver o leve rubor na face dela. Ele sorriu satisfeito.  
  
- Como o que?...  
  
A voz dele não saiu mais que um sussurro.  
  
- Ah...  
  
Kagome ficou encabulada.  
  
- Você sabe...  
  
Ela olhou para o peito dele e começou a rodar uma das mechas prateadas no dedo.  
  
- Eu não sei do que você está falando.  
  
- Não se faça de desentendido!  
  
Ela se afastou um pouco e bateu nele. Inuyasha se encolheu.  
  
- Você só quer me deixar encabulada!  
  
- Eu? Porque eu faria isso?  
  
- Seu idiota! Tipo isso! Há algum tempo atrás seria impossível uma conversa dessas com você!  
  
Inuyasha sorriu e a puxou contra si. Kagome fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente, aspirando o agradável aroma emanado da pele dele.  
  
- Eu te amo muito Inu-chan...  
  
- Também te amo...  
  
Kagome sentiu-o apertá-la um pouco mais ao dizer isso.  
  
Passou-se um certo período de tempo e Kagome ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Ela se virou inquieta de forma que a mão de Inuyasha ficasse sobre a cintura dela. Pelo que parecia, ele já havia adormecido. Ela corou com os pensamentos que começaram a chegar a sua mente.  
  
*** - HumHum ( Inuyasha pigarreia e passa a mão pela cintura de Kagome.  
  
- Nós pretendemos testar a cama hoje mesmo ( Inuyasha fala fuzilando o vendedor.  
  
- Inuyasha! - Kagome fica vermelha com o comentário dele. *** "Como será que o Inuyasha faria isso?" ... "Mas o que eu estou pensando!". A mente dela gritou.  
  
Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e acariciou o rosto dele, contornando seus dedos pelos olhos, nariz e boca. Inuyasha abriu os olhos lentamente e a encarou. Sem pensar duas vezes ela o beijou e logo sentiu ser retribuída.  
  
- O que foi Kagome?...  
  
Ele sussurrou quando se separaram.  
  
- Eu só estou sem sono.  
  
- E onde eu me encaixo nisso?  
  
Ele perguntou sorrindo para ela.  
  
- Bom...  
  
Ela olhou para ele.  
  
- Esquece...  
  
Ela corou. "Eu já tenho 17 anos... Quase 18... ".  
  
- Você se sente insegura sobre nós?  
  
- Não, não é isso!  
  
Ela falou rapidamente.  
  
- Então o que é?  
  
- Eu não vou dizer!  
  
Ela meio que gritou.  
  
- Fale mais baixo ou vai acordar toda a vizinhança.  
  
- Desculpe...  
  
Ela abaixou a cabeça e corou.  
  
- Seja o que for... - ele levantou o queixo dela forçando-a a encará-lo - Eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Você pode contar comigo Kagome.  
  
- Eu acho que sei no que está pensando...  
  
- Sabe?  
  
Ela ergueu a cabeça surpresa.  
  
- Não se preocupe com isso.  
  
Ele tirou uma mexa da testa dela.  
  
- Eu já vou fazer 18 anos. Eu já estou ficando velha.  
  
- Você não está velha.  
  
- Não me interrompa! ... E... Eu acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acontecer. Eu tenho certeza que quero viver com você. Você sabe que eu te amo.  
  
- Você está me dizendo que está preparada para algo mais intimo?  
  
Inuyasha sentou-se na cama.  
  
- Bem... Sim...  
  
Ela falou sentando-se também e procurando por um ponto interessante na colcha da cama.  
  
- É muito bom saber disso - ele se aproximou com um sorriso satisfeito e acariciou a face delicada dela. Kagome fechou os olhos. Podia sentir a respiração descompassada de Inuyasha em suas bochechas. Ele capturou os lábios dela, beijando-a com cuidado. Mas Kagome não segurou isso por muito tempo. Ela segurou a nuca dele passou a beijá-lo com uma ardência e fervor que surpreendeu até mesmo Inuyasha. Ela estava faminta.  
  
- Você está sedenta...  
  
Ele falou isso sorrindo no pequeno intervalo de tempo que eles deram para respirar. Inuyasha deitou Kagome sobre a cama e passou a beijar o pescoço dela passeando suas mãos por todas as partes do corpo feminino. Em pouco tempo eles se encontravam embrenhados nos lençóis. Juntos como se fossem apenas um, selando para sempre, o seu amor.  
  
***  
  
- Eu serei eternamente seu Kagome...  
  
- E eu serei eternamente a sua Kagome.  
  
Ela sorriu. Tinha certeza de que por mais duros que fossem os obstáculos, seriam vencidos desde que tivesse aquele hanyou ao seu lado. E nem o poder da morte os separaria, já que ambos tinham certeza de que encontrariam um ao outro em todas as encarnações. Nem que tivessem de procurar no fim do mundo.  
  
Algum tempo depois...  
  
No Sengoku Jidae, Miroku e Sango vivem felizes no novo vilarejo onde foram morar. Inuyasha e Kagome sempre estavam indo visitar a eles e aos seus afilhados. Shippou encontrou sua raposa, começando a viver a adolescência. E assim durou pela eternidade um conto de felicidade.  
  
FIM...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
É... DEIXEM REVIEWS. (pigarro) Finalmente terminei com esse. COMENTEM POR FAVOR! (empurrando a parte obscura de minha alma para longe) Menos um. Agora posso me concentrar nos outros. NÂO SE ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEWS! ¬¬Tudo bem, eu desisto. Deixem reviews. ^_____^ (sorriso de vitória)  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Xeretando na vida de Kagome e Inuyasha...  
  
- Uên!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (choro de criança '^^)  
  
- Já vai! Já vai!  
  
Kagome correndo pela casa para trocar a fralda da pequena Ayume.  
  
- Inuyasha!  
  
Um grito ecoou pela casa.  
  
- Que foi!  
  
Grito mal humorado vindo lá de baixo.  
  
- Larga dessa TV e venha cuidar da sua filha!  
  
- E quem vai me obrigar? "Ops..."  
  
- Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome com os olhos fechados...  
  
"Não... Essa palavra não...".  
  
GLUMP  
  
"SENTA!"  
  
CAPOW.  
  
- Maldita kotodama!!!!  
  
A casa estremeceu e Ayume chorou mais ainda...  
  
...  
  
É... Depois de tanto tempo não mudou muita coisa...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_____^ (Agora acabou mesmo) 


End file.
